Der einsame Wolf
by Franoc
Summary: Die zu OdP parallel laufende Geschichte des Geheimnisumwobenen Francis der nach acht Jahren Privatunterricht in Hogwarts zum ersten mal wirkliche menschliche Gesellschaft wahrnimmt ohne sie Anfangs wirklich zu wollen.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog 

In dem von Menschen überfüllten Bahnhof Kings Cross in London, kam sich Francis verloren vor. So viele Menschen auf einem Fleck hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Andauernd wurde er angerempelt. Andauernd entschuldigten sich irgendwelche Muggel für ihre Ungeschicklichkeit. Es war kurz nach zehn Uhr morgens am fünften September. Sein Vater legte ihm seine große Hand auf die Schulter und Francis warf einen skeptischen Blick über diese. Aber sein Vater beachtete ihn nicht.

Sie bahnten sich den Weg durch die Menge. „Dort", meinte er nach einigen Minuten knapp. Francis folgte dem Wink und erkannte durch die Massen das Gleis Nummer 9. Mehr oder minder zielstrebig peilte er es an. Wieder Gedränge. Er schien Ewigkeiten zu brauchen, um es zu erreichen.

Das Gleis war wie jedes andere auch. Vielleicht dreißig Leute tummelten sich auf ihm und lasen Zeitungen, unterhielten sich oder rauchten. Eben ganz normale Dinge. Francis blieb stehen. „Bist du dir sicher", fragte er seinen Vater ungläubig. Dieser nickte kurz und deutete auf einen steineren Bogen der alten Bahnhofskonstruktion. Sein Vater schob ihn zu dieser Wand. Dann schritt er an ihm vorbei, ging auf die Wand zu und verschwand. Francis schaute sich um. Diese Art der Verschleierung war ihm nicht unbekannt. Ihr eigenes Anwesen war so gegen Unwissende und vor allem gegen Muggel geschützt. Francis schaute sich weiter um und ging dann mit seinem Kofferwagen direkt auf die Wand zu. Er schritt durch die Wand und unmittelbar nachdem sein Körper die Mauer berührt hatte, tauchte er auf der anderen Seite wieder auf. Hier bot sich ihm ein ganz anders Bild. Es schien, als sei dieses Gleis in einem Komplex direkt neben dem Bahnhof, oder aber auch ganz wo anders, denn es waren keinerlei andere Züge zu sehen. Außer diesem einen roten Zug. Eine alte Dampflok aus dem 19. Jahrhundert wie es schien, aber in einem erstklassigen Zustand. Weißer Rauch trat aus dem Schornstein und breitete sich überall unter der Decke aus.

Hogwarts-Express stand auf einem reich verzierten, bronzenen Schild an der Außenseite. „Komm!" sagte sein Vater und Francis zuckte kurz. Er war von dem Anblick der Lok so gefesselt gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sein Vater neben ihm stand. Francis nickte und folgte ihm. Der Bahnsteig war bis auf zwei Männer mittleren Alters leer. Diese beiden verstauten irgendwelche Kisten in dem letzten Waggon. Wie typische Zauberer sahen sie nicht aus. Und da sie die Kisten nicht schweben ließen, wie es wohl jeder normale Zauberer gemacht hätte, vermutete Francis, dass es sich um Squids handeln müsse. Sein Vater schritt auf den vorletzten Waggon zu und betrat ihn. „Gib mir die Koffer an", sagte sein Vater mit einem leicht befehlenden Ton und streckte Francis die Hand aus. Er befolgte wie geheißen und reichte ihm nacheinander die beiden Koffer an. Es war für ein Jahr gepackt. Für einen Ort an dem er fast niemanden kannte. Nur einen kannte er auf seiner neuen Schule: Harry Potter. Doch auch ihn nur vom Namen. Die lebende Legende. Und auch das verhöhnte Objekt des Tagespropheten. „Sei nicht so betrübt. Es ist das Beste für dich." sagte sein Vater, als er den Blick seines Sohnes bemerkt hatte. Francis nickte, dachte jedoch anders darüber.

Seit sieben Jahren hatte er Privatunterricht bekommen. Sein Lehrer war immerzu streng gewesen, aber auch gerecht. Das Leben war so wie es war, genau das was Francis wollte. Kein Stress, Ruhe, und so wenige Leute um ihn wie es nur irgendwie ging. Tiberius Korthal, sein Lehrer, hatte im Juni gekündigt. Warum er dies getan hatte, weiß Francis nicht.

Seine Eltern konnten keinen Ersatz für ihn finden. Und somit mussten sie dem Druck des Ministeriums nachgeben, die auf ihre Bildungspflicht bestanden. „Hogwarts ist eine wirklich gute Schule. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an Professor McGonagall. Sie ist eine der Lehrerinnen dort. Sie war vor einigen Wochen zum Tee bei uns." Francis erinnerte sich an die alte Dame. Doch wie so oft hatte er sich in sein Zimmer verkrochen und trainiert. Es gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich mit seinen Eltern bei solchen Anlässen am Tisch zu sitzen.

Sein Vater verstaute die beiden Koffer in dem erst besten Abteil und erzählte ihm dabei, nicht zum ersten Mal, unablässig alles was er über Hogwarts zu wissen schien, aber Francis hörte kaum hin. „Du wirst viele gute Freunde finden. Das kann ich dir versprechen." endete er schließlich. „Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, diesen Erwartungen zu entsprechen." gab Francis besonnen zurück. Seine Stimme ist für die eines 15 jährigen schon ziemlich tief. Erneut wand sich sein Vater von ihm ab und gab ein kaum zu vernehmendes Seufzen von sich. „Vertrau mir, mein Sohn." sagte er immer noch abgewandt. „Ich muss nun wieder los. Versprich mir, dass du dich bemühst. Vor allem, sei offen für alles Neue." Und mit einem kurzen Nicken in der Drehung verschwand er aus dem Abteil.

Francis setzte sich auf die roten Sitze, schaute aus dem Fenster und dachte über seine Zukunft in Hogwarts nach. Noch eine knappe Stunde, bis der Zug losfuhr.

Er schloss die Augen, entledigte sich all seiner Gedanken und verfiel in eine tiefe Trance.

_1.Kapitel: __ Treffen eines alten Bekannten_

Nach einiger Zeit entglitt Francis seiner Trance. Von außerhalb hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen. Überall im Zug wurden Koffer über den Boden geschliffen und Füße trampelten auf dem alten Holzparkett.

Francis hielt seine Augen geschlossen und horchte weiter. Vereinzelt konnte er Mütter hören, die sich lautstark von ihren kleinen Schützlingen verabschiedeten. Hier und da war auch mal eine letzte Ermahnung zu erhaschen. Ein Hund bellte. Ein Kribbeln stieg in Francis auf. Er konnte sich nicht erklären woher es rührte. Sollte er etwa nervös sein? Innerlich schüttelte Francis den Kopf. Warum sollte er Nerven zeigen? Er war mit Sicherheit ein sehr viel besserer Zauberer als alle anderen in diesem Zug. Schließlich lernte er diese Kunst schon länger als jeder andere Schüler von Hogwarts.

Die Tür zum Abteil wurde aufgeschoben. Francis rührte sich nicht, er wartete. Warum sollte es ihn auch kümmern, wer sich in sein Abteil setzte. Drei Personen, vermutete Francis, betraten das Abteil und verstauten ihre Koffer in den Gepäckablagen. Sie schienen klein zu sein, da sie auf die Sitze klettern mussten, um die gut zwei Meter hohe Ablage zu erreichen. Sie versuchten dabei sehr leise zu sein. Nach schätzungsweise fünfzehn Minuten fuhr der Zug los. Die Stimmen von außerhalb wurden ein letztes mal laut, doch dann hörte man nur noch das monotone Schnauben der Lok und das sich ständig wiederholende rattern der Räder auf den Schienen. Weitere fünf Minuten verstrichen, bis sich eine Person neben ihm rührte. „Woher kommt der wohl? Den hab ich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen." flüsterte der Junge seinem gegenüber zu. Elf vielleicht zwölf Jahre alt, zumindest von der Stimme her. „Ich auch nicht. Er kommt vielleicht von einer anderen Schule. Vielleicht ist dieses Jahr wieder ein Trimagisches Turnier an unserer Schule." die Stimme des Mädchens, aus der Nähe der Abteiltür, wurde piepsiger, um so mehr sich ihre Worte dem Trimagischen Turnier näherten. Unweigerlich musste Francis grinsen. Das Trimagische Turnier würde wohl vorerst nicht mehr stattfinden. Zu viele Pannen waren bei der Neuauflage im vergangen Jahr geschehen. Nicht nur das Hogwarts _zwei _Champions aufgestellt hatte, sondern wurde der eine von ihnen, Cedric Diggory, meinte Francis sich zu erinnern, beim absolvieren der letzten Aufgabe sogar getötet. Von wem blieb unklar. Harry Potter behauptete fest, dass Voldemort ihn getötet habe. Aber das Zaubereiministerium hielt an der Unfallversion fest. Francis bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Voldemort für diese Tat zuständig war, obwohl seine Eltern großes Vertrauen in die Aussage von Potter setzen. Letztendlich war es ihm jedoch egal.

Die drei Mitfahrer in seinem Abteil hatten offenbar weitergeredet, während Francis in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen war. „Wer wird dieses Jahr wohl der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein? Habt ihr da schon was gehört?" fragte der Junge neben Francis. Wie die drei in der kurzen Zeit seiner gedanklichen Abwesenheit einen solchen Themensprung vollführen konnten, war ihm schleierhaft. „Ich hab gehört Professor Snape hat sich schon wieder beworben. Hoffentlich wird er es dieses Jahr. Wäre mir auf jeden Fall lieber als wieder so ein Verrückter, wie Professor Moody," gab der Junge gegenüber von Francis zurück. „Apropos Moody. Habt ihr schon die neuen Schokofroschkarten gesehen? Es gibt fünf neue Zauberer. Moody ist auch einer von ihnen. Wart, ich hol ihn schnell raus", und der Junge neben Francis kramte in seiner Tasche. Als er die Karte schließlich hervorgeholt hatte, brach auf einmal ein Stimmengewirr aus, dass für Francis nicht auszuhalten war. Er richtete sich auf und schaute in die Runde. Die drei verstummten augenblicklich.

Francis ging ohne ein Wort zu verlieren aus dem Abteil. Auf halben Weg hörte er noch eine leise Entschuldigung von dem Mädchen, doch er ignorierte es und schloss die Abteiltür hinter sich. Der Gang war leer. Diese Leere war ein befreiendes Gefühl für ihn. Langsam schritt er den Gang nach rechts entlang.

Im nächsten Waggon sah er vor einem Abteil zwei stämmige Jungen den Gang versperren, die etwa in seinem Alter waren. Da komm ich doch nie vorbei, dachte sich Francis und blieb stehen. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und belauschte das Gespräch. Aus dem offenen Abteil vernahm Francis ein lautes Lachen von mehreren Personen. Nachdem das Lachen verstummt war, sagte ein Junge trotzig: „Sag mal, wie fühlt man sich, wenn man Zweitbester nach Weasley ist, Potter?" Francis wurde hellhörig. Harry Potter saß also in diesem Abteil. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" , zischte eine Mädchenstimme. „Da schein ich ja einen Nerv getroffen zu haben," sagte der Junge von vorhin höhnisch, „Übrigens, sieh dich vor, Potter, weil ich dir auf den Fersen bleibe _wie ein Hund, _falls du aus der Reihe tanzen solltest." „Raus hier!" rief das Mädchen bestimmend. Francis drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts und beobachtete durch die Spiegelung der Scheibe, wie ein Junge mit blonden, halblangen, penibel gekämmten Haaren die Abteiltür schloss und grinsend in Francis Richtung kam. Die beiden bulligen Jungen gingen hinter ihm her. Sie erinnerten Francis an stupide Hunde, die ihrem Herrchen folgten. Er schaute wieder geradeaus. Als die drei an ihm vorbei wollten, rempelte einer der beiden Brocken ihn so stark an, dass Francis fast mit seinem Gesicht gegen die Scheibe geprallt wäre. Francis atmete tief ein und wandte sich den dreien zu. Diese blieben stehen. Der blonde Junge wurde von den beiden anderen vorbei gelassen und er musterte Francis. Er runzelte kurz die Stirn und drehte sich wieder um. „Crabbe. Goyle. Kommt," befahl er den beiden Großen. Sie schauten erst Francis und dann den Jungen verdutzt an, trotteten dann aber hinter ihrem Herren her.

Francis schaute dem Trio nach bis sie im vorletzten Abteil verschwanden. Er kannte den Jungen. Es war Draco Malfoy.

Die Malfoys waren, wie seine eigene Familie auch, Reinblüter. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm und seinen Eltern bildeten sich die Malfoys etwas auf dieses zweifelhafte Privileg ein. Vor einigen Jahren war Francis mit seinen Eltern zu einem Abendessen bei den Malfoys geladen gewesen. Er hatte fast den ganzen Abend draußen auf der großen Terrasse des Anwesens verbracht. Doch einen Grossteil des Gespräches, welches von Mr. Malfoy dominiert wurde, hatte er trotz allem zwangsläufig durch die geöffnete Terrassentür mitgehört. Mehrfach hatte Mr. Malfoy die, seiner Ansicht nach, unverantwortliche Haltung des Ministeriums gegenüber muggelstämmigen Zauberern, oder auch Schlammblütern wie er sie bei Zeiten nannte, angeprangert. „Die gehören einfach nicht auf eine altehrwürdige Schule wie Hogwarts", gab er öfters von sich. Francis Eltern hatten fast immer nur etwas zustimmendes gemurmelt. Verstanden hatte er das nicht. Aber es war ihm auch nicht wichtig gewesen was seine Eltern darüber dachten. Nur als Mr. Malfoy zum ersten mal über einen gewissen Dumbledore hergezogen hatte, erwiderte sein Vater etwas. Was er gesagte hatte, bekam Francis nicht mehr mit, weil er sich daraufhin einen stilleren Platz gesucht hatte. Dumbledore blieb Francis von da an ein Begriff im Hinterkopf, doch in seinen Geschichtsbüchern hatte er nie etwas über ihn gelesen und somit hatte er es auch nicht für nötig empfunden, weitere Nachforschungen ihm bezüglich anzustellen.

Francis ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter. Als er an dem Abteil vorbeikam, vor welchem zuvor Draco mit seinem Gefolge gestanden hatte, warf er einen kurzen Seitenblick hinein. Auf der rechten Seite sah er einen hageren Jungen sitzen. Die gezackte Narbe auf seiner Stirn, stach Francis sofort ins Auge. Das war er also. Der berühmte Harry Potter. Die Leute im Abteil schienen Francis nicht zu bemerken, er war auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf etwas an diesem Umstand zu ändern und so ging er weiter ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen. Francis wusste nicht recht, was er von Harry Potter halten sollte. Das Bild, dass über ihm kreiert wurde, war widersprüchlich, denn vor nur einem Jahr hatte Francis mehr als nur einmal lobende Worte über ihn gehört. Francis Vater las morgens oftmals aus dem Tagespropheten laut vor, um Francis auf dem laufenden zu halten, wie er immer betonte. Doch er verwarf seine Gedanken, weil etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangte.

Am Ende des darauffolgenden Waggons stand ein kleiner Wagen voller Süßwaren. Eine alte Hexe kam gebückt aus dem letzten Abteil und begann den Wagen vor sich her zu schieben. Francis war eigentlich kein großer Fan von Süßigkeiten, doch nun packte ihn das Verlangen nach etwas Schokolade. Er ging zu ihr hin und blieb vor dem Wagen stehen. „Was möchtest du denn haben, mein Junge", fragte die alte Hexe lächelnd. Francis überhörte das _mein Junge _und betrachtete den Wagen mit seiner Fülle an Süßwaren. Die meisten Sachen kannte er schon. Aber es war nicht sonderlich viel schokoladiges dabei. Er erinnerte sich an die drei kleinen aus seinem Abteil. „Drei Schokofrösche, bitte", antwortete Francis knapp. Die Hexe öffnete ein Fach an ihrem Wagen, packte drei fünfeckige, grüne Packungen in eine kleine Tüte und reichte sie ihm hin. „3 Knuts macht das bitte." Francis griff in seine rechte Hosentasche und kramte einen Sickel heraus und reichte ihn ihr. „Hast du es nicht kleiner", erkundigte sie sich die Hexe stirnrunzelnd. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die alte Hexe seufzte kaum merklich, holte ihre Portemonnaie hervor und gab ihm nach einigen Momenten des Abzählens mehrere Knuts zurück. Francis nickte ihr kurz zu, ohne das Geld zu zählen und ließ es in seine Tasche fallen. „Aber pass bitte auf, dass sie dir nicht auf den Sitzen rumspringen. Die Flecken sind unglaublich hartnäckig," gebot sie ihm noch, als er sich schon zum gehen gewandt hatte. Francis nickte nur und ging langsam wieder zurück in den vorherigen Waggon.

Vor dem Abteil in dem Harry Potter saß, standen zwei Hogwarts-Schüler in ihren Schuluniformen die sich leise unterhielten. Francis hatte sie zuvor in diesem Abteil gesehen, als er einen kurzen Blick hineingeworfen hatte. Francis ging langsamer, als ihn das Mädchen, mit ihren buschigen Haaren, bemerkte. Sie flüsterte dem Jungen etwas ins Ohr, drehte sich um und ging den Gang entlang. Der Junge schaute zu Francis herüber, atmete merklich ein und ging auf ihn zu. „Könntest du bitte wieder in dein Abteil gehen. Das laufen auf den Gängen ist nicht erlaubt," brachte er mit einem leichten Stottern hervor. „Ich laufe nicht," gab Francis mit ruhiger Stimme zurück und unweigerlich zuckte sein Mundwinkel. Der Junge war in etwa so groß wie er selbst. Seine Augen wanderten umher und er vermied es, Francis direkt anzusehen. Und sein Gesicht passte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr seinem feuerroten Haar an. „Würdest du trotzdem bitte wieder in dein Abteil gehen?" Die Stimme des Jungen wurde zunehmend unruhiger und es wirkte, als würde er schrumpfen. „Klar," antwortete Francis und schritt an ihm vorbei und rempelte ihn leicht an, worauf er noch eine kurze Entschuldigung hinzusetzte. Francis war stolz, aber nicht unhöflich.

Er ging weiter. In der letzten Abteiltür stand das Mädchen von vorhin. Sie stockte mitten im Satz, als Francis an ihr vorbei ging. Sie warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu und der Ansatz eines Lächelns huschte über ihre Lippen. Francis bemerkte den Blick, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und ging mit gleichem Tempo weiter zu seinem Abteil.

Francis öffnete die Abteiltür und noch immer saßen die drei dort, begutachteten einen großen Stapel von Schokofroschkarten und unterhielten sich lautstark. Erneut verstummten sie. Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Fensterplatz und stellte seine Tüte mit den Schokofröschen neben sich auf den Sitz. „Macht ruhig weiter," sagte er nachdem er die Blicke der drei bemerkte, die neugierig auf ihm ruhten. Sie schauten einander an und begannen zaghaft, ihr Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen. Francis grinste leicht und packte einen seiner Schokofrösche aus. Nachdem er den Deckel geöffnet hatte sprang der kleine Schokofrosch mit einem schnellen Satz aus der Schachtel. Francis rechter Arm schnellte hervor und mit zwei Fingern fing er den Frosch ein. Dieser zappelte noch ein wenig, aber Francis steckte ihn sich sofort in den Mund. Die drei schauten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. „Bist du, bist du ein Sucher," fragte der Junge neben ihm. Kauend schüttelte Francis den Kopf. Quidditch hatte er noch nie mit anderen zusammen gespielt. Und wenn er mal wieder alleine spielte, übernahm er lieber die Rolle des Jägers. Sein Blick fiel auf die Karte die sich auf dem Boden der Schachtel befand. „Und? Was für einen Zauberer hast du gekriegt?", erkundigte sich der Junge gegenüber von Francis nervös. Francis holte die Karte hervor und las den Text unter dem leeren Bild:

Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtig Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

Gilt bei vielen als der größte Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte.

Dumbledores Ruhm beruht vor allem auf seinem Sieg über

den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald im Jahre 1945, auf der

Entdeckung der sechs Anwendungen für Drachenmilch und

auf seinem Werk über Alchemie, verfasst zusammen mit

seinem verstorbenen Partner Nicolas Flamel.

In seiner Freizeit hört Professor Dumbledore

mit Vorliebe Kammermusik und spielt Bowling.

„Och, Dumbledore, den hab ich schon sieben mal," sagte der Junge neben ihm enttäuscht, doch dann wurde seine Stimme auf einen Schlag euphorischer, „Übrigens, ich heiße Matt Corming und das sind Emma Trove und James Whipton." Francis nickte nur, sah aber nicht auf. „ Francis Proctor," gab er desinteressiert zurück.

Dumbledore. So einfach war er also zu finden. Doch warum hatte er nie etwas über ihn gelesen? Wenn er so berühmt war, warum stand er in keinem seiner Geschichtsbücher? Selbst sein Vater hatte ihn nie erwähnt. Stundenlang hatte er von Hogwarts Lehrern erzählt. Doch Dumbledores Name war nie gefallen. „Mach doch noch die anderen beiden auf," bat James während er auf dem Sitz hin und her rutschte. Francis legte die Karte von Dumbledore auf den kleinen Tisch am Fenster und holte eine weitere Packung aus der Tüte. Diesmal öffnete er sie vorsichtiger und der Frosch sprang direkt in seine Hand. Ohne ihn anzuschauen aß er den Frosch und wiederholte den Vorgang. „Wahnsinn," Matt war aufgesprungen und hatte Francis die Packung aus der Hand gerissen, „Du hast Felix Summerbee! Den hab ich noch nicht. Darf ich ihn haben?" Anscheinend war sich Matt nicht im klaren darüber, wie unhöflich seine Handlung gewesen war. Francis schaute erst die Karte an.

_Felix Summerbee. (1447-1508) Der Erfinder des Aufmunterungszaubers._

Er schaute Matt an und genoss die Ungewissheit in seinen Augen. „Sicher. Nimm sie nur." Francis Blick fiel auf die dritte Karte die ihn aber auch nicht interessierte. Er reichte sie James und der strahlte Francis an. Kommt anscheinend nicht oft vor, das die was mit älteren zu tun haben, dachte sich Francis.

„Guck mal! Dumbledore ist wieder da." James hatte einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen und eine Bewegung auf der Karte bemerkt. Francis nahm die Karte von dem kleinen Tisch und betrachtete sie. Ein alter Mann tauchte in der Karte auf und schaute dann selbstzufrieden zu Francis hoch. Seine Züge waren weise, was durch den langen fast weißen Bart und die fast ebenso langen grauweißen Haare hervorgehoben wurde. Eine solch Weise Ausstrahlung hatte er zuvor nur bei seinem Großvater gesehen, doch Francis hatte ihn nie persönlich kennen gelernt. Sein Vater hatte Francis nur ein altes Bild von seinem Großvater zeigen können, da dieser in Japan geblieben war und dort vor vielen Jahren friedlich gestorben sei. Doch niemals hatte Francis Vater ein Wort darüber verloren, was sein Großvater getan hatte und wie er gewesen war.

„Ist was?" erkundigte sich Emma vorsichtig. Francis wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er muss mehrere Minuten lang auf die Karte gestarrt haben. „Alles in Ordnung," antwortete er während er sich zu einem Lächeln zwang, dann fragte er, „Wie ist Dumbledore?" Die drei schauten Francis an. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht," begann Matt zögernd, „ich sehe ihn eigentlich nur beim Essen, oder wenn etwas passiert ist. So wie letztes Jahr. Aber wir sind auch erst seit letztem Jahr in Hogwarts. Emma und ich sind in Hufflepuff, und James ist in Ravenclaw." Die einzelnen Häuser kannte Francis bereits. Bis heute hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er auch in eines dieser Häuser kommen würde und was die Lehrer für seinen Ausnahmefall vorgesehen hatten.

Schwungvoll wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und Draco Malfoy blickte die drei Zweitklässler streitlustig an. „Raus mit euch," blaffte er sie an. Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern sprangen alle drei auf und ließen alles liegen und stehen. Sie stürmten aus dem Abteil, wobei einer von Malfoys Gefolge Matt einen kräftigen Stoss verpasste, der ihn mit Sicherheit zu Fall brachte. Draco hob seinen Blick und schaute Francis mit einem schmierigen Lächeln an. „Hallo Proctor," sagte er und setzte Francis gegenüber. Seine beiden Gorillas blieben stehen und verschränkten ihre Arme, wie in einem schlechten Muggel-Film. Francis antwortete nicht und schaute Draco lediglich an. Schon nach einem kurzen Moment konnte Draco dem Blick nicht mehr standhalten und er senkte seinen Kopf. „Sammelst du etwa diesen Kinderkram," fragte er mit einer leichten Abneigung in seiner Stimme und deutete auf die Karte die immer noch in Francis Hand ruhte. Francis schüttelte den Kopf. Und wenn schon. Was hatte es Draco zu interessieren, was er tat.

Draco legte seinen Kopf schief und begutachtete die Karte genauer. Mit einem Mal saß er wieder kerzengerade und riss Francis dabei die Karte aus der Hand. „Was willst du denn mit dem? Dumbledore ist ein armer Irrer. Den kannst du genau so gut wegschmeißen," sagte er mit bebender Stimme und warf die Karte quer durchs Abteil. Höflichkeit schien also nicht am Alter zu liegen, dachte sich Francis und grinste offensichtlich. „Alles klar. Und warum ist er ein armer Irrer?" Francis Stimme war so ruhig wie immer, doch am liebsten hätte er die drei aus dem Abteil geschmissen. Francis besann sich eines besseren und versuchte gefasst zu bleiben. „Das kann ich dir sagen," antwortete Draco, anscheinend erfreut darüber, dass Francis auf sein provokantes Spiel einzusteigen schien, „ Seit Dumbledore in Hogwarts angefangen hat, geht die Schule den Bach runter. Immer mehr Schlammblüter nimmt Hogwarts auf. Nur einer der kleinen von eben war ein Reinblüter, aber aus der beste Familie kommt der trotzdem nicht. Diese ganzen neuen Erlasse für dieses Dreckspack. Pah! Aber das wird sich ändern, Proctor. Das Ministerium greift endlich so durch wie mein Vater es schon seit Jahren will." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Weißt du Proctor. Ich wette mit dir, dass Dumbledore am Ende des Jahres kein Schulleiter mehr sein wird. Dafür wird mein Vater schon sorgen." Ohne eine Reaktion schaute Francis ihn weiter an. Draco war das perfekte Abbild seines arroganten Vaters. „Und was hat dein Vater damit zu tun?", erkundigte sich Francis mehr gelangweilt als interessiert. „Er sitzt im Schulrat. Und wenn Dumbledore Mist baut, ist mein Vater gleich zur Stelle." Wie ein Assgeier, fügte Francis still hinzu.

„Aber mal was anderes. In welches Haus kommst du?", anscheinend hatte Draco seinen Unterton bemerkt. Francis zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn du die Wahl hast. Dann komm nach Slytherin. Alle guten Reinblüter sind dort," beschwörte er Francis, „und es ist das einzige Haus wo du niemals ein Schlammblut sehen wirst. Was man von den anderen Häusern nicht gerade behaupten kann." „Wir werden sehen. Ich weiß noch von gar nichts," Francis reckte sich. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf eine so einseitige Diskussion und wollte lieber wieder allein sein, oder auch die drei Zweitklässler um sich herumhaben, die konnten es wenigstens versuchen leise zu sein. „Ich muss noch ein bisschen schlafen, bevor wir ankommen. Die Anreise war recht anstrengend." Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Wie seid ihr denn nach London gereist? Mit dem Besen?" Francis verneinte, „mit dem _Reisenden König_." Der _Reisende König_ war in etwa mit dem _Fahrenden Ritter_ zu vergleichen, nur war der _König_ deutlich vornehmer und nicht einfach herbei zu winken. Statt eines Reisebusses, war der _König_ eine Limousine mit allem was man sich für Geld kaufen konnte. Trotz aller Abneigung gegen Luxus, war die Fahrt mit dem _König_ immer wieder eine Wohltat. Draco erhob sich langsam und schlenderte zur Abteiltür, wo Crabe und Goyle noch immer sinnlos herumstanden. Er gab den beiden ein Zeichen und sie verließen das Abteil. Ein letztes Mal drehte sich Draco um und sagte: „Ach übrigens. Deine Eltern sind dieses Jahr zu Sylvester bei uns eingeladen. Wirst du auch kommen?" Mit Sicherheit war das letzte was er wollte ein Abend in Gesellschaft einer solchen Familie und vor allem, auch seiner Eltern. „Vielleicht," gab er schließlich zurück. Draco nickte ihm ein letztes Mal zu und verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld der Glastür.

Francis atmete tief ein und beugte sich vor um die Karte vom Boden des Abteils aufzuheben. Malfoy hatte beim rausgehen noch sein Schuhprofil auf ihr hinterlassen. Francis strich den groben Dreck ab und steckte sie in seine Brusttasche. Er war sehr verärgert. Nicht etwa über die unbehobelte Art von Draco Malfoy, sondern alleine schon die Tatsache, dass ihn hier jemand kannte. Wahrscheinlich, vermutete Francis, würde Draco nur noch an ihm hängen, wenn er wirklich nach Slytherin kommen sollte. Und sonderlich unwahrscheinlich war es nicht. Draco hatte recht, als er sagte, dass dort die meisten Reinblüter aufgenommen werden.

Ruhe konnte sich Francis in einer Schule mit mehr als sechshundert Schülern sowieso nicht versprechen. Er überlegte. Von sich aus, konnte er keines der Häuser bevorzugen. Seine Eltern waren selber nie in Hogwarts gewesen. Er wusste nur, wofür die einzelnen Häuser standen. Slytherin stand für List und Tücke. Hufflepuff für Treue und Gerechtigkeit. Gryffindor für Tapferkeit und Mut. Und das vierte Haus, Ravenclaw, stand für Weisheit und Gelehrsamkeit. Alle hatten ihre positiven Aspekte, aber was mit den negativen war, konnte Francis noch nicht wissen.

Matt, James und Emma betraten wieder das Abteil und sie setzten sich eingeschüchtert auf ihre Plätze. „Was wollte Malfoy von dir," fragte James nach einigen Momenten. „Nichts besonderes. Meine Eltern sind mit seiner Familie befreundet." „Seid ihr Freunde," wollte Emma wissen. Francis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein sind wir nicht. Er wollte mich nur dazu bringen, dass ich nach Slytherin komme." „Darfst du dir das aussuchen?" „Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Francis, „mir wurde noch nichts genaues gesagt." „Wir konnten das nicht selbst entscheiden. Ich wollte ja eigentlich lieber nach Gryffindor, weil da mein großer Bruder ist, aber der sprechende Hut hat mich nach Hufflepuff geschickt," sagte James vorwurfsvoll. „Willst du denn nach Slytherin?" Wieder schüttelte Francis den Kopf. „Eigentlich ist es mir egal. Ich hoffe mal, dass mir die Entscheidung abgenommen wird," erwiderte Francis und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft, mit ihren endlos scheinenden Ebenen, erinnerte ihn stark an Salisbury, wo er einmal mit seinen Eltern die Steine von Stonehenge besucht hatte.

„Versuch lieber nicht dort zu landen. Die Leute aus Slytherin sind fast alle gemein. Ich kenne nur ein nettes Mädchen aus der zweiten Klasse von da. Aber die hat meistens keine Lust mit uns zu sprechen, weil sie sonst von ihren Hauskameraden geärgert wird," sagte Emma betrübt. „Ich will mir über so was noch keine Gedanken machen," erklärte Francis, „ ich brauch noch ein bisschen Schlaf bevor wir ankommen. Und bitte versucht einigermaßen leise zu sein. Ich bin wirklich müde." Die drei nickten leicht und Francis drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Bevor er die Augen schloss und sofort einschlief, sah er noch, durch die Spiegelung der Scheibe, einen grünlichen Schemen auf dem Gang.

_Es wandelte den leeren Gang entlang. Aus einer Abteiltür kam ein dunkelhaariger Junge und lacht laut. Es warf einen Blick durch die geschlossene Tür und sieht einen Jungen mit roten Wangen auf dem Sitz stehen. Auf dem Abteilboden lief eine Maus herum und vier andere Leute kringeln sich auf ihren Sitzen vor lachen. Es verlies das Abteil wieder und rannte in den nächsten Waggon. In dem ersten Abteil setzte es sich vor einen dicklichen Jungen mit krausem Haar. Er war alleine im Abteil und schaute nervös aus dem Fenster. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Rose so fest, dass ein einzelner Bluttropfen an seiner Hand herunterlief. _

_Es roch an dem Blut und auf einen Schlag war es Nacht. Der Junge saß unter einem frei stehenden Baum und neben ihm stand ein großes Mädchen mit blonden, lockigen Haaren. Sein Herz raste. Er stand auf und küsste das Mädchen in einem Anflug von Übermut. Verdutzt wand sie sich ab und lief in Richtung eines kleinen, weißen Hauses. Enttäuscht und voller Wut auf sich selbst blieb der Junge zurück._

_Der Junge zuckte kurz zusammen und begutachtete das Abteil. Es wand sich ab und ging aus dem Abteil. Am Ende des Ganges sah er das blonde Mädchen, aus den Gedanken des Jungen._

_Es lief weiter, vorbei an dem Mädchen, in den nächsten Waggon. Drei Jungen standen auf dem Gang. Allesamt mit feuerrotem Haar. Sie unterhielten sich, wobei der kleinere genervt schien. Die anderen beiden waren Zwillinge. Es trat neben die drei und stupste den kleineren an seiner Hand an. _

_Der Junge saß in einer großzügigen Küche. Eine rundliche Frau stand am Herd und bereitete einige Spiegeleier vor. Die Frau erklärte dem Jungen unablässig, wie stolz sie auf ihren Kleinen sei. Der Junge errötete leicht, doch seine Gefühle sprechen eine eindeutige Sprache. Stolz. Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine silberne Abzeichen auf dem Tisch. Ein Wappen mit einem großen V darauf. Die Zwillinge betraten den Raum und beglückwünschten ihren Bruder, den sie Ron nannten, überschwänglich. Die Frau schien die Mutter der drei zu sein. Sie lies die Pfanne mit den Eiern hinter sich und begann aufgebracht auf die Zwillinge einzureden. Diese lachten laut und verließen die Küche wieder. Ron war inzwischen knallrot angelaufen. _

_Ron zog seine Hand schnell zurück. Wieder lief es weiter. Es betrat das letzte Abteil. Drei Mädchen waren am schlafen, während zwei weitere eine Partie Schach spielten._

_Es lief zurück in den vorletzten Waggon. Ron lief wutentbrannt den Gang entlang. Draco Malfoy kam vor ihm aus einem Abteil und sofort versuchte sich Ron zu beherrschen. Draco warf Ron ein Kommentar nach, als dieser in ein Abteil eintrat um Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es näherte sich Draco und roch an dessen Umhang._

_In einem großen Saal standen gut dreißig in schwarz gekleidete Männer und Frauen und erhoben ihre Gläser. Draco stand hinter einer massiven Tür und lugte durch das Schlüsselloch. Ein Ausruf auf bessere Zeiten wurde angestimmt. Draco grinste seine beiden Freunde hinter sich breit an. Er bedeutete ihnen leise zu sein und sie gingen vorsichtig die Treppe in der Empfangshalle hinauf. Eine heimtückische Freude übermannte Draco als er ein Zimmer mit einem Bett und zwei einfachen Schlaffmatten auf dem Boden erreicht hatte. _

_Draco schaute irritiert zu Boden, ging aber sofort weiter zum nächsten Waggon. Es ging weiter. Im nächsten Waggon betrat es das letzte Abteil und sah Francis und die drei Zweitklässler. Es legte sich zu Füssen von Francis und schloss die Augen._

„Aufwachen," flüsterte eine Stimme von weit weg. Langsam öffnete Francis seine Augen. Matt hatte sich leicht über ihn gebeugt und lächelte. „Eben war ein Vertrauensschüler hier, der uns gesagt hat, dass wir bald da sind. Wir sollen schon mal unsere Umhänge anziehen." Francis nickte kaum merkbar und richtete sich auf. Sein Nacken schmerzte ihn leicht und er bewegte seinen Kopf hin und her, um die Steife zu vertreiben. Draußen war es tiefe Nacht und das Licht im Waggon ließ Francis Umgebung künstlich erscheinen.

Emma versuchte ihren Koffer aus der Ablage zu heben, aber sie mühte sich vergebens ab. Francis erhob sich und half ihr mit Leichtigkeit, den schweren Koffer auf den Sitz zu legen. Sie dankte ihm und er holte seinen eigenen Koffer herunter. Er hatte sich nicht gemerkt, in welchem er den Umhang verstaut hatte und griff natürlich nach dem falschen. Mit einem Seufzer wechselte er die Koffer und begann in dem richtigen zu kramen. Nach einem kurzen Moment hatte er den zerknüllten, pechschwarzen Haufen gefunden. Er breitete ihn aus, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und schnürte ihn am Hals zu.

Er betrachtete sich in der Spiegelung des Fensters. Seine strähnigen schwarzen Haare lagen platt auf seinem Kopf. Er griff einmal durch sie hindurch um etwas mehr Struktur in seine Frisur zu bringen. Der Ansatz eines Mittelscheitels kam nun zum Vorschein. Francis rieb sich die engen Augen, die seine asiatische Herkunft auf den ersten Blick verrieten und er war stolz, dass es zu sehen war. Er achtete auf ein relativ gepflegtes Auftreten. Denn der erste Eindruck zählt, wie er selber wusste. Vor allem an einem Ort der sein neues Zuhause sein würde. Der faltige Umhang wurde von seinen Händen grob glatt gestrichen und er bemerkte das Emblem, dass auf die linke Brust eingenäht war. Das Wappen von Hogwarts mit den vier Wappentieren für die einzelnen Häuser und dem großen geschwungenen H in der Mitte.

Die drei aus seinem Abteil warfen sich auch ihre Umhange über. Auf ihren Emblemen war nur ein Tier zu sehen. Ein Rabe war auf James Brust eingefasst, dass Tier von Ravenclaw. Matt und Emma trugen den Dachs von Hufflepuff. Unter ihrem Umhang trugen sie noch eine Art Robe. Diese war ebenso schwarz. Ein bisschen einfallslos war es ja schon, dachte sich Francis.

Matt hatte sich ans Fenster gestellt und hielt, mit plattgedrückter Nase, in Fahrtrichtung Ausschau. „Da ist der Bahnhof," stieß er nach einigen Minuten freudig aus. Francis schaute an ihm vorbei. In der Ferne konnte er mehrere Lichter sehen, die zu einem Dorf oder einer kleinen Stadt gehören mussten. Viele waren es nicht. Doch er wusste, dass Hogsmeade nur ein Dorf war. Es war das einzige Dorf in ganz England, in dem es nur Zauberer gab. Hogsmeade war direkt neben Hogwarts erbaut worden. Und an einigen festgelegten Wochenenden durften die Schüler einen Tag ins Dorf hinab gehen. Für die dortigen Läden mit Sicherheit ein Tag, der die Kassen klingeln ließ.

Langsam begann der Zug zu bremsen und blieb schließlich am Bahnsteig stehen. Eine große Unruhe brach im ganzen Zug aus. Wieder waren überall Koffer zu hören, die über das Holz geschliffen wurden. Die drei verließen das Abteil und Francis folgte ihnen.

An der Tür half er ihnen mit ihren Koffern. Als er in der Tür des Zuges stand, wollte er sich einen Überblick verschaffen und er sah die Massen, die auf dem Bahnsteig herum wuselten. Hunderte in schwarz gekleideter Schüler unterhielten sich, lachten und begrüßten sich ausschweifend. „Erstklässler zu mir," hörte er eine hohe Frauenstimme rufen. Nahe dem Ausgang des Bahnhofs sah Francis eine stämmige Frau, hohen Alters, stehen, die ihre Hand reckte. Francis verließ den Zug entgültig und zog seine beiden Koffer hinter sich her, während er sich einen Weg durch die Massen bahnte.

Als er sie fast erreicht hatte sah er, wie sich einige ältere Schüler, mit der alten Frau unterhielten. Durch den Lärm schnappte er nur _Hagrid, _oder etwas ähnliches auf. Er wartete bis sie sich mit niedergeschlagener Miene entfernt hatten und näherte sich der Frau.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2:**__** Alleine unter vielen**_

Francis stellte seine Koffer neben sich ab, als er direkt vor der alten Frau stand. Diese wies gerade einige Erstklässer an, ihr Gepäck beim Eingang zu verstauen und dann auf sie zu warten. Francis räusperte sich. „Mein Name ist Francis Proctor. Ich bin neu in Hogwarts." Er musste fast schreien um gegen die Massen anzukommen, dessen Lautstärke enorm war. „Könnten sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich mich melden muss?" Die alte Hexe musterte Francis kurz. „Ach ja ich erinnere mich," begann sie, „sie sollen sich bei Professor McGonagall melden. Sie nimmt auch die Erstklässler in Empfang." Sie drehte sich wieder um weil ein blonder Junge mit hervortretenden Augen unaufhörlich am Umhang der Frau zupfte. „Warte mein Kind. Ich unterhalte mich doch gerade, wie du siehst." „Aber ich muss mal aufs Klo," gab er hin und her wippend zurück. Francis musste prusten. Die Situation war einfach zu unwirklich für das reale Leben. Die alte Frau wies dem Jungen den Weg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo waren wir," überlegte sie kurz, „ach ja. Professor McGonagall wartet am Schloss auf sie. Man wollte ihnen die Fahrt über den See ersparen. Daher werden sie mit den anderen Schülern auf normalen Wege zum Schloss gebracht." „Auf normalen Wege?" „Ja. Mit den Kutschen," erwiderte sie als sei das selbstverständlich, „Folgen sie einfach dem Strom. Draußen, vor dem Bahnhof, stehen einige Kutschen bereit. Setzen sie sich einfach in eine hinein." Francis nickte nur und packte seine Koffer. „Sagen sie mal, kennen sie Professor McGonagall eigentlich?" „Ja. Sie hat meine Eltern diesen Sommer besucht." „Gut. Ach und grüßen sie ihre Mutter bitte von mir," sagte sie lächelnd, drehte sich wieder um und dirigierte die jungen Schüler zum rechten Ausgang. Woher sie wohl meine Mutter kannte, fragte sich Francis. Er drehte sich um und gliederte sich in den Strom von Schülern ein. Das muss Professor Raue-Pritsche gewesen ein, dachte er sich. Sein Vater hatte sie erwähnt, weil sie Vertretungslehrerin für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewesen war. Doch vor zwei Jahren hatte der damalige Wildhüter den Posten des Lehrers übernommen. Sein Name war Francis entfallen, war aber auch nicht von belang. Warum sie nun wieder in Hogwarts war, konnte sich Francis nicht denken.

Er verwarf seine Gedanken, da seine Aufmerksamkeit nun vom Ausweichen vor einigen übereifrigen Schülern in Anspruch genommen wurde, die sich anscheinend die besten Plätze sichern wollten.

Außerhalb des Bahnhofs standen in einer endlos scheinenden Reihe duzende von schwarzen Kutschen. Einige war da ein bisschen untertrieben, dachte er sich kopfschüttelnd. Ihre geschwungene Form erinnerte Francis an Bilder, die er einmal in einem Märchenbuch gesehen hatte. Das Hogwarts-Wappen war an der Seite, direkt auf der Tür angebracht. Über die Massen hinweg war nur der obere Teil der Kutschen zu erkennen und so konnte er bis jetzt noch keine Zugtiere sehen. Er ließ sich weiter nach rechts treiben. Vor ihm gingen wieder seine drei Mitreisenden, die sich mit ihren Koffern abmühten. In einiger Entfernung sah Francis eine Kutsche stehen, die noch nicht in Anspruch genommen worden war. „Lasst uns die Kutsche dort hinten nehmen," sagte er zu den dreien. Diese schauten sich verwirrt um, da sie Francis bis jetzt wohl noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Dann nickten sie aber freudig und folgten Francis Wink. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren ihm die drei sympathisch, wobei er sich zuvor nie etwas aus Freundschaften gemacht hatte. Er war der typische Einzelgänger.

Als sie die Kutsche erreicht hatten, blieb er stehen. Vor dem Wagen waren keine Pferde gespannt. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Ein gräulicher, unförmiger Dunst war an dem Platz, wo eigentlich die Pferde hätten sein müssen. Je länger er auf die Stelle starrte, um so deutlicher nahm er die Umrisse wahr. Man konnte diese Schemen durchaus mit Pferden vergleichen. Francis nahm sich vor mehr über diese Wesen herauszufinden und blickte wieder zur Kutschentür.

Matt war gerade im Begriff die kleine ausklappbare Treppe zu erklimmen, als Draco Malfoy mit seinen beiden Handlangern und einem Mädchen ankam und ihn höhnisch grinsend zur Seite schubste. Sein Gefolge fing an zu lachen, als Matt in einer Dreckpfütze landete und sie stiegen in den Wagen ein. Matt stand langsam auf. Auch James war zur Seite geschubst worden, er hatte sich jedoch noch fangen können. Francis gab den dreien mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie den nächsten nehmen sollten. Innerlich war er hin und her gerissen. Am liebsten hätte er Draco eine Lektion erteilt, aber er wusste selbst genau, dass das zu nichts führen würde. In die nächste Kutsche stieg gerade ein Mädchen ein und davor standen Ron und Harry Potter. Harry starrte auf die Schemen vor der Kutsche und wies Ron anscheinend darauf hin. Aber Ron reagierte nicht. So als ob er sie nicht sehen konnte. Erst jetzt fiel Francis auf, dass niemand im Umkreis die Schemen zu sehen schien. Hinter sich sah er sogar einen Jungen gegen sie laufen und sich verwirrt umschauen. Diese Wesen waren wirklich einen Nachschlag wert, dachte sich Francis. Die darauf folgende Kutsche war noch unbesetzt.

Francis half den dreien beim beladen und stieg als letzter in die Kutsche ein.

Die Sitze waren mit braunem Wildleder überzogen. Francis schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben Emma. „Geht es dir gut," erkundigte er sich bei Matt. Dieser schaute Francis verwirrt an. „Wieso fragst du?" Francis zog die Brauen zusammen. Matts ganze linke Seite war mit dreckiger Erde bedeckt. „Du siehst aus wie ne Wildsau! Und da fragst du mich _wieso_," erwiderte Francis verwirrt. Matt zuckte zusammen. Francis Ton war wohl ungewollt barsch gewesen. „Na ja," begann Matt langsam, „Malfoy macht mich immer nieder, weil meine Eltern Muggel sind. Er ist sauer auf mich, seit meine Eltern ihn letztes Jahr in London ermahnt haben, dass er sich zu entschuldigen hat, wenn er jemanden anrempelt. Seitdem hat er es irgendwie auf mich abgesehen. Aber ich mach mir da nichts draus." Niemand durfte so behandelt werden, nur weil er nicht so war wie alle anderen, dachte sich Francis erzürnt, er würde Draco bei einer passenden Gelegenheit zurechtweisen. Langsam atmete er durch. „Ich werde mal mit ihm reden," sagte er schließlich. Matt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein bitte nicht! Dann wird es nur schlimmer. Meine Eltern haben einmal einen Brief an Professor Flitwick geschrieben, aber der konnte mir auch nicht helfen. Malfoy wurde nur noch gemeiner zu mir." Francis seufzte. Im Muggelfehrsehen hatte er einmal einen Film gesehen, wo genau das gleiche passiert war. Überall war es also gleich, dachte er sich, ob bei uns, oder bei den Muggeln. Wir sind alle gleich.

Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Insassen wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt, als die Kutschenkolonne über einen löchrigen Feldweg fuhr. Nach einigen Momenten fuhren sie durch einen reich verzierten Torbogen, der mit Efeuranken kunstvoll bepflanzt war. Francis schaute aus dem Fenster. Ein gewaltiges Schloss war in der Ferne zu sehen. In der Dunkelheit waren nur die beleuchteten Fenster zu sehen. Doch es war gut erkennbar, welche Ausmaßen es haben musste. Als er weiter nach rechts schaute sah er einen See auf dem sich eine Reihe von Lichtern langsam vorwärts bewegten. „Das sind die Erstklässler, die mit Booten zum Schloss gebracht werden," erklärte Emma, „das mussten wir letztes Jahr auch machen. Der Riesenkraken ist lustig. Den wirst du auch noch kennen lernen, wenn du mal im See schwimmen gehst." Unter dem Fenster sah Francis einen grünen Schimmer vorbeilaufen. Kurzzeitig schlingerte die Kutsche leicht.

Die Fahrt ging noch gute fünf Minuten ereignislos weiter. Das Schloss war nun deutlich klarer zu sehen und die Türme des mittelalterlichen Bauwerks ragten weit in den sternenklaren Himmel hinein. Langsam kam die Kutsche zum stehen und sie stiegen aus.

Eine breite Steintreppe erstreckte sich vor ihm und sie führte zum größten Tor was Francis jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Gute dreißig Meter ragte es in der Fassade herauf. Die hölzernen Türflügel standen weit offen und die Massen an Schülern drängten sich durch sie hindurch. „Die Koffer kann man hier lassen. Die werden später nach oben gebracht," sagte Emma, als Francis nach seinem Gepäck gegriffen hatte, um es zu entladen. Er ließ es los und folgte dem Strom durch das Tor. Der in Fackellicht gehüllte Eingangsbereich passte sich den Größenverhältnissen an und Francis staunte nicht zu knapp, während er nach rechts getrieben wurde. Francis fasste sich wieder und hielt Ausschau nach Professor McGonagall. Er sah sie in der Nähe eines weiteren Tores stehen, durch welches die Massen strömten. Francis ließ sich an den Rand des Stromes treiben und blieb schließlich neben McGonagall stehen. Sie ließ ein leichtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht fließen, als sie ihn erkannt hatte. „Guten Abend, Mr. Proctor. Ich hoffe die Anreise war angenehm." Francis war über den freundlichen Empfang etwas irritiert und nickte nur. „Dumbledore hat beschlossen, sie nicht wie die Erstklässler vor die versammelte Schule treten zu lassen. Sie werden nach dem Abendessen alleine von dem Sprechenden Hut eingeteilt." Wieder nickte Francis nur. Das war ihm deutlich lieber, als sich direkt am ersten Tag vor der ganzen Schule präsentieren zu müssen. „Und wo soll ich solange warten," harkte er nach. „Setzten sie sich einfach an einen der Haustische in der großen Halle und genießen sie das Abendessen. Nach dem Essen bleiben sie dann einfach sitzen und warten bis die Schüler den Saal verlassen haben." „Gut." Francis bedankte sich noch bei McGonagall und betrat die Große Halle. Der Strom von Schülern hatte sich bereits gelegt und Francis beeilte sich.

Die Große Halle war gewaltig. Vier lange Tische standen längs der Wand. Das waren wohl die Haustische, vermutete Francis. Am Anfang des zweiten Tisches von links war noch ein Platz frei und Francis setzte sich. Es war der Ravenclaw-Tisch, wie er an den Emblemen auf den Umhängen der Schüler neben ihm erkennen konnte. Die Schüler um ihn herum musterten ihn kurz, sprachen ihn aber nicht an, was Francis nur recht war. Er ließ seine Blicke durch die Halle schweifen. Die hohe Decke war anscheinend magisch verändert. Das Bild das sich ihm bot, war der sternenklare Himmel von draußen. Über den Tischen selbst schwebten Hunderte von Kerzen und hüllten die Halle in ein angenehm warmes Licht. Als er wieder runter sah, kam James zu ihm herübergelaufen und zwängte sich zwischen zwei ältere Schüler. „Bist du jetzt ein Ravenclaw?" fragte er Francis strahlend. „Nein. Ich erfahre erst nach dem Essen wohin ich komme." James seufzte.

Alle Schüler verstummten auf einmal und richteten ihre Blicke zum Eingang. Professor McGonagall betrat die große Halle. Vor sich her trug sie einen einfachen Stuhl auf dem ein notdürftig geflickter Hut ruhte. Hinter ihr, trotteten die Erstklässler her. Die meisten sahen sehr eingeschüchtert aus und gingen gekrümmt, damit man sie nicht erkannte. Als die Karawane am Ende der Halle angekommen war, bemerkte Francis erst den querstehenden Tisch. An ihm saßen die Lehrer. In der Mitte sah er Dumbledore thronen, der den neunen Schülern aufmunternd zulächelte. McGonagall stellte den Stuhl vor dem Tisch ab und entfernte sich leicht von ihm.

Von ganz hinten konnte man den Hut nun kaum noch sehen. Aber nach einigen Augenblicken erfüllte eine klare Stimme die Halle, die eindeutig vom Hut kam.

In alten Zeiten, als ich noch neu,

Hogwarts am Anfang stand,

Die Gründer unserer noblen Schule

Noch einte ein enges Band.

Sie hatten ein gemeinsam' Ziel

Sie hatten ein Bestreben:

Die beste Zauberschule der Welt,

Und Wissen weitergeben.

Francis schaute sich um. Überall blickten die Schüler gebannt zum Hut. Er hatte von den Liedern des Hutes gehört. Sie waren oftmals nur eine kleine Anekdote. Doch dieses Lied war anders. Er erzählte von den Häusern und ihren Gründern. Von der Zwietracht unter ihnen und von dem Weggang des Gründers von Slytherin.

Und nie, seit unsere Gründer vier

Gestutzt auf dreie waren,

Hat Eintracht unter den Häusern geherrscht,

Von der Konkurrenz der Häuser hatte sein Vater ihm erzählt. Doch die heutigen Auseinandersetzungen waren nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was vor Jahrhunderten passiert war. Damals gab es nicht selten Tote. Aber heute wurden diese Duelle auf den Quidditch-Feld und durch die Hauspunkte ausgetragen.

Oh, seht das Verderben und deutet die Zeichen,

Die aus der Geschichte erstehen.

Denn unsere Schule ist in Gefahr,

Sie mag durch äußere Feinde vergehen.

Wir müssen uns stets in Hogwarts vereinen

Oder werden zerfallen von innen.

Ich hab's euch gesagt, ich habe gewarnt,

Lasst die Wahl nun beginnen.

Tosender Beifall brach in der ganzen Halle aus. Francis rührte sich nicht. Neben ihm konnte er Geflüster hören. „So was hat er noch nie gesagt. Was meint der damit wohl," hörte er eine schmächtige Schülerin zu ihrem gegenüber flüstern. „Das war sein bestes Lied," hörte Francis von anderen. Andere aber setzten eine besorgte Miene auf. Das der Hut Ratschläge an die Schüler verteilt, wusste Francis nicht. Aber damit war er anscheinend nicht alleine. „Letztes Jahr war das Lied aber lustiger," sagte James in Gedanken als er immer noch applaudierte. Lustig sollen Ratschläge auch nicht sein, sagte sich Francis.

Professor McGonagall trat wieder vor und hielt eine Pergamentrolle in ihren Händen. Die Schüler verstummten nachdem sie den schneidenden Blick von ihr bemerkt hatten.

Sie räusperte sich und sagte dann mit lauter Stimme: „Abercrombie, Euan" Ein dunkelhaariger Junge trat aus den Reihen der Erstklässler vor. Er versuchte gefasst zu bleiben, doch selbst aus den letzten Reihen war seine Nervosität zu erkennen. Mit leicht zittrigen Händen setzte er sich auf Anweisung McGonagalls den ledernen Hut auf. Eine gespannte Stille trat ein.

Nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete sich ein Riss an der Krempe des Hutes, wie Francis bemerkte. „GRYFFINDOR!" rief der Hut laut. Tobender Applaus ging von den Schülern am Tisch rechts von Francis aus. Einige standen sogar auf und johlten ihrem neuen Hauskameraden zu. Im Boden versinkend, schritt der Junge schnell zum Tisch hinüber. Professor McGonagall hob wieder ihre Pergamentrolle und augenblicklich wurde es wieder ruhig. „Bacon, Benedikt" Ein rundlicher Junge mit knallroten Wangen ging zum Stuhl und stolperte dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße. Er hatte den Hut kaum auf den Kopf, als dieser ausrief: „HUFFLEPUFF!" Nun erhoben sich die Schüler vom linken Tisch und bejubelten ihren Neuling, der es nun doch noch schaffte über seine eigenen Beine zu stolpern. Von einigen Schülern der anderen Häuser kamen laute Lacher. McGonagall versetzte ihnen einen strafenden Blick und fuhr fort. Kirsten Condon kam nach Slytherin, woraufhin einige Schüler, vor allem solche von Gryffindor, sie ausbuhten. Erst der sechste Schüler, Sam Hopkins, kam nach Ravenclaw und Francis wurde von der Euphorie, die um ihn herum ausbrach, fast von der Bank geworfen. Die Prozedur wiederholte sich, bis Rose Zeller, schließlich nach Hufflepuff geschickt wurde. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte, stellte McGonagall den Stuhl samt Hut zur Seite und setzte sich an ihren Platz am Lehrertisch. Dort erhob sich nun Dumbledore und richtete das Wort, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, an die Schüler. „An unsere Neuen- Willkommen! An unsere alten Hasen – Willkommen zurück! Es gibt eine Zeit, um Reden zu halten, aber dies ist sie nicht. Haut rein!" Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und warf sich seinen Bart über die Schulter, während die Schüler lachten und applaudierten. Mit einem Mal erschienen Unmengen von Speisen und Getränke auf den Tischen. Jauchzend griffen die Schüler nach Pasteten, den verschiedensten Braten, allen erdenklichen Sorten von Gemüse, Brot und Säften. Francis wartete bis sich die Schüler um ihn herum reichlich aufgetischt hatten, bis er sich seinen Teller füllte. Er hatte keinen sonderlich großen Hunger. Den hatte er selten. Eine Scheibe Pastete und ein wenig grüner Salat reichten ihm vollkommen. „Schmeckt es dir nicht," erkundigte sich James schmatzend. „Doch, doch," sagte Francis überzeugend. Es war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Eine so gute Pastete hatte er noch nie zuvor gegessen. Das Essen verlief bis auf einige kleine Unterhaltungen über die langweilige Zugfahrt ereignislos. Francis gönnte sich sogar noch einen kleinen Nachschlag. Nach guten dreißig Minuten waren die Bäuche der Schüler sichtlich gefüllt.

Dumbledore erhob sich erneut und die Schüler verstummten abermals ohne Ausnahme. Genauso schnell wie all das Essen erschienen war, verschwand es nun auch wieder. Niemand kümmerte es und alle Schüler wandten sich dem Schulleiter zu. „Nun, jetzt, da wir alle ein weiteres herrliches Festessen verdauen, bitte ich für einige Momente um eure Aufmerksamkeit für die üblichen Bemerkungen zum Schuljahrsbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten wissen, dass der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände für Schüler verboten ist – und einige unserer älteren Schüler sollten es inzwischen auch wissen. Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, hat mich, zum vierhundertzweiundsechzigsten mal gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass Zauberei zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden auf den Gängen nicht erlaubt ist, ebenso wenig wie eine Reihe anderer Dinge, die alle auf der erschöpfenden Liste nachzulesen sind, die jetzt an Mr. Filchs Bürotür hängt.

Dieses Jahr haben wir zwei Veränderungen im Kollegium.

Wir freuen uns sehr, Professor Raue-Pritsche erneut willkommen zu heißen, die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten wird; wir freuen uns ebenfalls, Professor Umbridge vorstellen zu können, unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Nur vereinzelt war Beifall zu hören. Hier und da murmelten einige Schüler etwas zu ihren Nachbarn und schüttelten bedenklich den Kopf. Als das Gemurmel verstummt war setzte Dumbledore seine Ansprache fort. „ Auswahlspiele für die Quidditch-Mannschaften der Häuser finden statt am - " C_hrm, chrm_. Eine kleine Frau die neben Dumbledore saß und als Professor Umbridge vorgestellt wurde, hatte sich erhoben. Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und hob seinen Kopf , in Erwartung einer Rede von ihr. Die Schüler und die meisten Lehrer jedoch waren sichtlich verwundert über das merkwürdige Verhalten der Lehrerin.. Sie schaute die Schüler lächelnd an.

„Danke, Direktor, für die freundlichen Willkommensworte." Ihre hohe Stimme ähnelte der eines kleinen Mädchens ungemein. „Nun es ist wunderbar wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, muss ich sagen! Und solch glückliche kleine Gesichter zu mir aufblicken zu sehen!" Francis schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich freue mich sehr darauf, sie alle kennen zu lernen, und ich bin sicher, wir werden sehr gute Freunde werden!" Francis wandte sich ab. Er hatte es nicht nötig sich von anderen als Kleinkind behandeln zu lassen. „Das Zaubereiministerium hat der Ausbildung junger Hexen und Zauberer immer die größte Bedeutung beigemessen. Die seltenen Gaben, die sie von Geburt an besitzen, könnten verkümmern, wenn wir sie nicht durch sorgfältige Anleitung fördern und hegen würden." Wenn man das wir weglassen würde, trifft das sogar zu, dachte sich Francis. „Die uralten Fähigkeiten, die der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer vorbehalten sind, müssen von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben werden, wenn wir sie nicht für immer verlieren wollen. Der Schatz magischen Wissens, den unsere Vorfahren zusammengetragen haben, muss bewahrt, erweitert und vertieft werden von jenen, die zum ehrenvollen Dienst des Lehrers berufen sind." Sie drehte sich zu ihren Kollegen um und verbeugte sich tief vor ihnen. Doch keiner der Sitzenden machte Anstalten diese Geste zu erwidern. Francis beschloss nicht mehr zuzuhören. Und mit einem Blick in die Runde stellte er amüsiert fest, dass er damit lange nicht der einzige war. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er niemanden sehen, der sich wirklich auf die Rede konzentrierte. Überall wurde geredet, in Zeitschriften geblättert oder einfach nur gedöst. Der Junge neben Francis suchte anscheinend auch eine neue Beschäftigung und so beugte er sich zu ihm vor. „Hey, ich bin Terry Boot. Und wer bist du?" „Das ist Francis Proctor," warf James freudig ein, „er ist neu in Hogwarts und kommt jetzt in die Fünfte." „Ach in die Fünfte? Da bin ich auch," ein freundliches Lächeln breitete sich bei ihm aus. Francis nickte nur und ließ dann seine Blicke wieder über die Massen streifen. Das er keine Lust hatte sich auf die Rede zu konzentrieren sollte nicht heißen, dass er erpicht darauf war irgendein sinnloses Alltagsgespräch zu führen. Aber Terry ließ nicht locker. „Bist du jetzt ein Ravenclaw oder wie? Ich sehe gar kein Emblem von einem Haus bei dir," setzte er nach und betrachtete Francis Umhang näher. James schien sich auserkoren zu fühlen und übernahm das reden für Francis, wofür er ihm innerlich dankte. „Nein, noch nicht. Er wird erst später einem Haus zugeteilt. Die wollten wohl nicht, dass er sich den Hut wie ein Erstklässler aufsetzte muss." Das Gespräch nahm so langsam die Form an, als säße Francis gar nicht mit am Tisch. „Mhh, na ja, das ist schon nett von den Lehrern.

Aber es ist schon ein tolles Gefühl gewesen, als ich damals nach Ravenclaw gekommen bin," sagte Terry in seinen Erinnerungen schwelgend. „Also ich fand es ganz schlimm. Ich hab sogar fast den Hut mit zum Tisch genommen, weil ich so nervös war." Das konnte Francis durchaus verstehen. Das letzte was er wollte, wäre die Aufmerksamkeit einer ganzen Schule, die innerlich wahrscheinlich nur darauf wartete, dass sich jemand ungeschickt anstellen würde. Terry richtete nun wieder das Wort an Francis. „Und was für Kurse hast du gewählt?" Jetzt konnte nicht er nicht mehr schweigen, ohne das er unhöflich geworden wäre. „Arithmantik, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Alchemie, Zaubereigeschichte, Deutsch und Kräuterkunde," antwortete er nachdem er sich seine Wahl wieder ins Bewusstsein gerufen hatte. Mit den Fächern war er unzufrieden gewesen. Korthal, sein Lehrer, hatte stets verstanden, wie man die einzelnen Fächer gekonnt zu kombinieren wusste. Es gab keine festgelegten Stunden. Es gab nur Unterricht als ganzes.

„Mit Alchemie meinst du Zaubertränke, oder," erkundigte sich Terry verwundert. Francis bejahte es kurz ohne weiter auf seine Formulierung einzugehen. Korthal hatte immer darauf bestanden die Mixturen die sie bereiteten, nicht als Zaubertränke anzusehen, weil die Zauberei nicht das geringste mit der hohen Kunst er Alchemie zu tun habe.

Von dem Lehrertisch her, nahm Francis Applaus war, der teilweise von den Schülern erwidert wurde. Als er nach vorne sah, konnte er gerade noch erkennen, wie sich Professor Umbridge mit einer selbstzufriedenen Miene setzte.

Dumbledore hatte sich nun wieder erhoben und er fuhr mit seiner eigenen Ansprache fort. „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Professor Umbridge, das war eine höchst aufschlussreiche Rede." Er verbeugte sich in ihre Richtung. „Nun, wie gesagt, die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele finden statt am 30. September. Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen, die sich für einen Platz in der Mannschaft bewerben wollen können sich bis dahin bei ihrem jeweiligen Hauslehrer eintragen lassen.

Des weiteren muss ich leider sagen, dass der Koboldsteinklub sich vorerst nicht mehr treffen kann, da sich Professor Sprout bis zum Ende des kommenden Monats um ihre treibhäuslichen Angelegenheiten kümmern muss.

Soweit so gut. Folgt nun bitte euren Vertrauensschülern zu euren Häusern und dabei noch eine kleine Warnung an die Ravenclaws.

Im Zweiten Stock, direkt an der linken Treppe zu euren Gemächern befindet sich ein Irrwicht, der bis jetzt noch nicht entfernt wurde. Ich bitte euch daher, lasst die Vertrauensschüler vorgehen, damit sie ihn mit besten Wissen verjagen können. Ansonsten wünsche ich aber noch eine gute Nacht und ein erfolgreiches neues Jahr in Hogwarts!"

Sofort begannen die Schüler sich zu erheben. Einige Schüler in seinem Alter liefen von ihren Plätzen zum Ausgang und riefen ihren Hauskameraden laut zu, dass sie Vertrauensschüler waren. Francis beobachtete sie. Draco war es für Slytherin. Er stand nur gelangweilt an der Tür, flankiert von seinem üblichen Gefolge. Ron und das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren waren für Gryffindor zuständig. Wer es für Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff war, hatte er leider nicht mehr wahrnehmen können. Sie wurden einfach von den Massen verschluckt.

Francis erhob sich zwar, blieb aber am Tischende stehen und wartete. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis der Saal fast komplett leer war. Nur wenige waren noch übrig, wurden aber schon von einigen Lehrern nach draußen getrieben.

Francis ging langsam zwischen den beiden mittleren Tischen nach vorne. Hinter sich hörte er die Türen der Großen Halle ins Schloss fallen.

Professor McGonagall hatte sich wieder erhoben und sie stellte den Stuhl mit dem Hut wieder vor den Lehrertisch. Diesmal aber in die Richtung der Lehrer ausgerichtet.

Als er den Stuhl erreicht hatte, setzte er sich nicht sofort, weil sich Dumbledore erhoben hatte. „Werte Kollegen. Das ist Francis Proctor. Er beginnt heute sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Er wird in die fünfte Klasse kommen und ich habe sie daher gebeten noch ein wenig zu bleiben, um der Auswahl beizuwohnen." Nun richtete er das Wort an Francis. „Die hier anwesenden Lehrer sind die einzelnen Hauslehrer. Ich vermute, das du bereits etwas über sie erfahren hast." Francis nickte schlicht. „Gut. Nur damit du sie auch zuordnen kannst. Das ist Professor Sprout. Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff." Er wies mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ein rundliche Frau, mittleren Alters mit krausen Haaren, die ihr bis zu den Augen reichten. „Professor McGonagall. Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor." Die zierliche Dame mit ihrem Fecherhut, hatte er schon kennen gelernt. „Professor Snape. Hauslehrer von Slytherin." Gebieterisch hob der Mann mit der Hakennase links von Umbridge den Kopf und seine festen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm in den Nacken. „Und schließlich noch Professor Flitwick von Ravenclaw." Der kleine Herr, mit dem perfekt sitzenden Anzug, nickte Francis freundlich zu.

_Chrm, chrm_ – Umbridge wollte sich anscheinend bemerkbar machen. „Und natürlich auch Professor Umbridge, die darauf bestand bei deiner Auswahl dabei zu sein." Dumbledore ließ ein kleines Funkeln in seinen Augen aufblitzen. „Nun, es ist äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass junge Leute noch so spät nach Hogwarts kommen. Daher hoffe ich, dass du offen sein wirst für die Entscheidung die der Hut für dich treffen wird. Und das du dein bestes gibst um dich schnellst möglich in den Alltag einzugliedern." Er nickte Francis lächelnd zu. „Dann nimm Platz und setzte dir den Sprechenden Hut auf." Mit einer einladenden Geste setzte er sich wieder. Dumbledore war der einzige Lehrer dieser Schule, der ihn bis jetzt geduzt hatte.

Francis nahm den Hut am Saum auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Behutsam führte er den Hut zu seinem Kopf und legte ihn darauf ab.

Mit einem Mal verstarben alle Geräusche um ich herum.

Francis schaute zu den Lehrern herüber, die teils mit gespannten, teils mit abwesenden Blicken zu ihm herüber schauten.

„Da will sich wohl einer nicht offenbaren." Die raue Stimme des Hutes erklang in seinen Ohren. „Bei mir hilft Okklumentik nicht."

Okklumentik hatte Francis schon vor Jahren gewusst zu beherrschen. Seither hatte er es schon als normal gesehen, seine Gedanken zu verschließen. Es war eine schwere Kunst der Magie, doch Korthal hatte schon sehr früh darauf bestanden, mit dem Unterricht anzufangen. Okklumentik gehörte zu den geheimen Bereichen der Magie und Francis hatte sich mehr als einmal gefragt warum er es lernte.

„Ich sehe vieles bei dir." Eine lange Pause trat ein. „Du trägst viel Mut in dir. Ein Gryffindor. Wahrlich." Gryffindor war gar keine schlechte Wahl dachte sich Francis. Nach einigen Minuten fuhr der Hut fort. „Aber auch ein großer Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Ehre ruht in dir. Vielleicht ein Hufflepuff." Der Hut grummelte etwas und versank wieder ins Schweigen. Francis beobachtete, wie sich Professor Umbridge zu Dumbledore vorbeugte und ihn etwas fragte. Es schien noch nicht einmal geflüstert gewesen zu sein, da sich Professor Sprout vorbeugte und ihre Brauen hob, bis diese unter ihrem Haaransatz verschwunden waren. Umbridge lehnte sich wieder zurück und schaute Francis lächelnd an. „Und du bist ein Zauberer des alten Blutes." Francis wurde nicht ganz schlau aus dieser Aussage. „Slytherin würde dich mit offenen Armen empfangen und auch gut behüten." Wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, bemerkte er innerlich. Wieder machte der Hut eine Pause.

Francis verlor sein Zeitgefühl. Ruhig blieb er sitzen, ganz im Gegensatz zu einigen seinen Gegenüber. McGonagall und Sprout warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Und auch Flitwick verharrte nicht lange ruhig in einer Sitzposition.

Weitere Sekunden, Minuten oder auch Stunden verstrichen. „Dein Drang nach Wissen ist unsäglich. Und dein Wissen selbst gewaltig." Ein Ravenclaw, fügte Francis an. „Korrekt," antwortete der Hut.

Hinter den Lehrertischen ging langsam ein großer hellgrün schimmernder Schemen auf und ab. Hier und da blieb er hinter den Stühlen der Lehrer stehen. Umbridge warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter und runzelte die Stirn.

Francis schloss die Augen. „Ein großes Geheimnis trägst du mit dir herum. Und eine noch größere Bürde." Francis öffnete wieder die Augen und verdrehte sie in Richtung des Hutes. Eine Bürde? Welche? „Wie du selbst weißt, kann ich es dir nicht sagen." Wieder trat eine lange Stille ein.

„Du bist mein schwerster Fall. Dass kann ich dir versichern. Selbst bei diesem einen Jungen war es deutlicher gewesen. Doch du bist wahrlich ein interessanter Fall. Schwer, aber interessant."

Langsam wurden Francis Augenlieder schwerer. An seiner Hand spürte er ein Kribbeln, doch als er den Kopf drehte sah er wieder nur den grünen Schimmer verschwinden.

„Ich weiß es. Ja , ich bin mir sicher. Ganz sicher. Es hat schon einmal geklappt. Warum auch nicht wieder. Du sollst deine Wahl selber treffen. Den meine Fähigkeiten scheitern an dir. Doch sollst du nicht denken, dass ich zu alt werde. Oh nein. Ich bin nur nicht in der Lage deine Fähigkeiten auf nur eine zu reduzieren." Der Hut schwieg wieder. Aber nur für einige Sekunden. Dann rief er laut:

„_Er gehört nach Hogwarts_." Und er verstummte wieder.

Die sechs Lehrer blieben stumm. Langsam setzte Francis den Hut ab und stand auf. Erwartungsvoll schaute er die Lehrer an. Nach Hogwarts. Francis hatte keine Ahnung was das bedeuten sollte. Er war keinem Haus zugeteilt worden. Nur der Schule.

Langsam legte sich der Bann der Lehrer und Dumbledore erhob sich. „Nun - das ist durchaus ungewöhnlich. Es ist erst einmal vorgekommen, dass der Hut sich nicht entscheiden konnte, jemanden nur einem Haus zuzuteilen." „Aber was passiert nun," wollte Professor Sprout wissen. Die anderen Lehrer schauten Dumbledore gespannt an. Keiner der Hauslehrer, selbst der so souverän wirkende Snape, konnte seine Verwirrung verstecken.

„Es versteht sich ja wohl von selbst," warf Umbridge ein, „dass es nicht möglich ist, dass er keinem Haus zugeteilt werden kann. Er wird sich den Hut nochmals aufsetzten müssen. Oder wir müssen eine andere Methode finden ihn zuzuteilen. Der Hut muss defekt sein. So einfach ist das." „Oh nein. Der Hut ist vollkommen in Ordnung, werte Kollegin." Dumbledore setzte ein höchst zufriedenes Gesicht auf. „Es gibt dafür einen Präzedenzfall aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert. 1638 um genau zu sein. Damals war das gleiche geschehen wie heute. Ein Junge konnte nicht zugewiesen werden.

Nun, die Entscheidung des Hutes hatte keine knappe Stunde gedauert, aber er kam zu dem gleichen Ergebnis." Er legte ein kurze Kunstpause ein. Wie eine Stunde war es Francis nicht vorgekommen. Eher deutlich länger. „Frederic Jones, war sein Name gewesen." „Und was wurde aus ihm," harkte Professor Flitwick ungeduldig nach. „Er durfte selber wählen, in welches Haus er wollte. Damals hatte er eine Woche Zeit dafür bekommen. Oder zwei. So genau weiß ich es leider nicht mehr. Er wollte schließlich nach Slytherin und hat dort auch erfolgreich die Schule absolviert. Später wurde er sogar Botschafter in Kanada." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir es in Francis Fall ähnlich handhaben sollten. Aber er soll den Zeitpunkt selbst bestimmen, wann er in eines der Häuser ziehen will. Unter Druck lässt sich nicht sonderlich überlegt handeln. Vorerst aber, soll er die Häuser während der Unterrichtsstunden kennen lernen." Die Hauslehrer nickten zustimmend. „Wäre das für dich in Ordnung?" Freundlich hatte Dumbledore das Wort an Francis gerichtet. „Sicher." Er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte antworten sollen. Das ganze klang interessant. Er würde sich mit der Hauswahl soviel Zeit lassen können, wie er nur wollte. Was wollte er mehr? Aber was wäre, wenn er sich niemals entscheiden könnte?

Umbridge beugte sich nun vor. „Ich finde diese Idee nicht sonderlich erbauend. Wie soll ein Kind wissen, was das beste für ihn ist? Wofür gibt es denn diesen Hut? Eben um ihnen Entscheidungen abzunehmen, von denen sie keinen blassen Schimmer haben. Und außerdem; wo sollte er wohnen? In den Klassenzimmern? Oder womöglich hier, in der Großen Halle?" Sie schnaubte kurz und lehnte sich theatralisch zurück. „Dolores. An all das ist natürlich gedacht. Er wird die Entscheidung nicht ganz alleine treffen müssen. Die Hauslehrer und die Vertrauensschüler werden ihn sicherlich nur allzu gerne in die Einzelheiten ihrer Häuser einweisen.

Und um die Unterkunft müssen sie sich auch nicht sorgen. Die ist bereits vorhanden. Als die Lehrer zu Zeiten von Frederic Jones vor dem gleichen Problem standen, errichteten sie ein Einzelzimmer für ihn. Und das existiert immer noch und ist seither nicht mehr benutzt worden. Es liegt unterhalb des Zimmers des Direktors." „Unter ihrem Zimmer?" Umbridges Stimme kollabierte fast. „Er soll unter ihrem Büro schlafen?" „Ich verstehe ihre Bedenken. Aber sehen sie; Ich bin kein Hauslehrer. Und als Direktor bin ich zu einer absolut neutralen Haltung gegenüber meinen Schülern verpflichtet." Snape warf Dumbledore einen hitzigen Blick zu. „Ich werde diesen Sachverhalt überprüfen lassen. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Kind damals solche Entscheidungen hat treffen dürfen. Und heute sollte es nicht anders sein." „Oh da kann ich ihnen das Buch _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ empfehlen. Ein ausgezeichnetes Buch. Ich meine sogar mich an die Seite erinnern zu können. Warten sie einen Moment." „Schon gut. ich werde es schon selbst finden," gab sie barsch zurück.

Umbridge stand auf und ging hinter dem Lehrertisch herum. Sie würdigte Francis keines Blickes und schritt mit ihren lauten Absätzen die Große Halle entlang, bis sie schließlich die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Was die sich herausnimmt ist ja unerhört." „Ach lassen sie sie nur. Ich bitte sie nun um ein Handzeichen, wer für meinen Vorschlag stimmt." Dumbledore hob seine Hand und alle folgten seinem Beispiel. „Gut. So ist es beschlossene Sache." Er lächelte Francis wieder an. „Komm. Ich werde dir dein neues Reich zeigen."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kapitel 3:**__** Ronin**_

Francis war immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. Dumbledore war aufgestanden und hatte ihn an den Schultern aus der Halle geführt. Der Schulleiter lächelte noch immer. Wortlos stiegen sie eine alte Treppe neben der großen Halle hinauf. Abwechselnd schaute er zu Dumbledore und zu seinen Füßen. Er war es gewöhnt immer zwei Stufen auf einmal zu nehmen. Sie mussten im vierten Stockwerk sein, dachte sich Francis, als Dumbledore ihn in einen langen und recht dunklen Gang führte. Nach gut zwanzig Metern endete der Gang. In der Wand war eine Nische eingelassen, in welcher eine übergroße Statue eines Phönixes mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln stand. Die graue Figur, war kunstvoll gefertigt worden. Jedes auch noch so kleine Detail war zu erkennen.

„Das ist der Eingang zu deinen Gemächern und auch zu meinen." Francis schaute Dumbledore erwartend an. „Die Entscheidung des Hutes ist die wohl bemerkenswerteste die ich bis heute erleben durfte," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „wir werden sehen wie sich alles entwickelt. Mach dir keine Sorgen.

Nun. Frederic Jones hatte damals ein höchst ungewöhnliches Passwort. Ich werde noch einmal in mein Büro müssen, um es nachzuschlagen. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Dumbledore wandte sich der Statue zu. „Schwabbelspeck," sagte er amüsiert.

Der steinerne Phönix bewegte sich. Er glitt langsam weiter in die Nische hinein und drehte sich dann starr nach links. In einer spiralförmigen Bewegung wandte sich die Statue nach oben weg. Eine steinerne Wendeltreppe kam ins Bild und folgte der Bewegung des Phönixes. Dumbledore schaute weiter geradeaus und sagte über das leise scharren der Steine hinweg, „Dir ist bewusst, dass du dieses Wissen nicht missbrauchen darfst. Und du darfst es auch keines Falls weitergeben." „Ja, Professor." Dumbledore nickte und schritt auf die sich immer noch windende Treppe zu. Er stellte sich auf eine der neu erschienen Stufen und drehte sich zu Francis um. „Warte hier, es wird nicht lange dauern," und er verschwand mit der Treppe aus Francis Blickfeld.

Francis schaute sich um. An den Wänden des Ganges hingen in gleicher Anordnung eine ganze Reihe verschiedener Bilder. Er schritt den Gang langsam entlang und schaute sich die Bilder an. Auf fast allen waren Menschen zu sehen. Hier und da auch mal ein Löwe oder auch eine Schlange.

Die Personen in den Bildern schliefen allesamt. Einige schnarchten laut. Das sich Bilder bewegten war nichts besonderes. Vielmehr hätte es ihn verwundert an einem so magischen Ort wie Hogwarts Bilder zu sehen, dessen Bewohner sich nicht bewegen würden. Als er etwa die Mitte des Ganges erreicht hatte ging er ganz nah an ein Bild auf der rechten Seite heran. Das Bild war leer. Nur ein riesiger Davidsstern war in schwarz auf die hellblaue Wand gezeichnet und eine kleine Holzbank stand in der Mitte.

Francis schaute auf das kleine Schild am unteren Rand des Rahmens. _Ezechiel, Wächter Israels. _Francis hatte noch nie etwas von dieser Person gehört. Und was ein anscheinend jüdischer Mann in den Reihen der Zauberer zu suchen hatte, war ihm unerklärlich.

Von der Wendeltreppe her, waren Schritte zu hören. Francis schritt schnell zurück zu der Nische wo Dumbledore wieder erschien. Als er erneut auf dem Gang stand drehte sich die Treppe nach unten, bis die Statue des Phönixes nach einer guten Minute an ihren alten Platz gerückt war. „Nun, Francis. Du musst dir jetzt selbst ein eigenes Passwort überlegen. Nur du und ich werden es kennen. Und es wäre auch besser wenn es dabei bleiben würde." Dumbledore wandte sich wieder der Statue zu. „_Walnusskräcker Soufflee_," sagte er und wieder verschwand der Phönix in der Nische. Diesmal blieb er jedoch stehen, als er sich zur hälfte nach links gedreht hatte. Auch die Treppe regte sich keinen Zentimeter. Dumbledore trat vor die Nische und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der rechte Tasche seines Umhangs. Er richtete ihn auf die Statue. „_Sanciro_." Ein kleiner blauer Strahl kräuselte sich aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor und begann die Statue einzuhüllen. „Stell dich einfach vor die Statue und nenne ihr dein neues Passwort. Aber nimm eines, dass du nicht so leicht vergisst," forderte Dumbledore ihn auf. Francis bejahte die Aufforderung und schritt auf die Statue zu. Ihm fiel kaum etwas ein. Mehrere Sekunden stand er ohne ein Wort vor dem blau schimmernden Abbild des Phönixes. Dann hatte er jedoch eines. „_Gishi_." Das strahlen der Statue versiegte langsam.

Francis schaute über seine Schulter zu Dumbledore. Dieser lächelte und wies dann mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand auf die Treppe. Francis folgte dem Wink und ging langsam die Steintreppe hinunter. Aus purer Gewohnheit zählte er die Stufen. Zweiunddreißig waren es. Als er unten angekommen war, lag eine hölzerne Tür vor ihm. Rechts und links von dieser waren Fackeln angebracht. Ihr flackerndes Licht ließ den kleinen Vorraum geisterhaft erscheinen.

Dumbledore war direkt hinter ihm die Treppe hinabgestiegen. Er schritt an Francis vorbei und legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. „Aber nicht erschrecken. Hier drin ist schon seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr gewesen," er zwinkerte Francis freundlich zu und drückte die Klinke herrunter. Mit einem lauten knarren öffnete er die Tür weit.

Francis trat an Dumbledore vorbei. Der Vollmond ließ genügend Licht durch die drei großen Fenster fallen. Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem Francis in den Raum trat vermehrte sich die aufgewirbelte Masse von Staub die sich nun überall verteilte. Er blieb mitten im Raum stehen und sah sich um. Direkt am Fenster stand ein breiter Sekretär, auf dem eine kleine Öllampe ruhte. Am hinteren Ende des Raumes stand ein Himmelbett quer zur Wand. Direkt daneben war ein großer Schrank aus massiv wirkendem Holz, der bis unter die Decke ragte. Ansonsten war der Raum jedoch leer. Francis wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Der gut sieben Meter lange Raum war einige male größer als sein eigenes Zimmer in Exeter. Er hatte nie viel Platz benötigt oder gefordert.

Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken, aber dieser schnitt ihm schnell das Wort ab. „Ich weiß das es nicht gerade sauber ist. Aber es wird bald hergerichtet sein. Unsere Hauselfen sind sehr fleißige Gesellen.

In einer Stunde wird dieses Zimmer fertig sein. Dann kannst du hier einziehen." Francis nickte sprachlos. Eigentlich hatte er schon angenommen, dass er das Zimmer selbst herrichten müsse, was ihm aber nichts ausgemacht hätte. Zu Hause hatte er oft seine häuslichen Angelegenheiten selbst geregelt. Es widerstrebte ihm einfach sich nur auf andere zu verlassen. Obwohl es nur um das säubern seines Zimmers ging.

„Bis dahin habe ich noch etwas für dich. Normalerweise solltest du von dem Vertrauensschüler deines Hauses herumgeführt werden." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Aber du bist in keinem der vier Häuser. Daher habe ich mir gedacht, dass dir einer der Hausgeister das Schloss zeigen sollte.

Der dicke Mönch hat sich dazu bereiterklärt. Er ist der Hausgeist der Hufflepuffs. Ein sehr ruhiger Zeitgeselle. Er wird gleich hier eintreffen, schließlich musst du dich morgen ja hier auskennen, wenn du zu den einzelnen Klassen willst." Francis schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Mond stand schon recht tief. Es musste schon weit nach Mitternacht sein. Er hatte zwar im Zug ein wenig Schlaf gefunden, aber trotzdem war er sehr müde.

Einen Rundgang durch das Schloss wollte er eigentlich nicht noch unternehmen. Aber sein Zimmer musste schließlich auch noch gemacht werden.

„Gut. Aber wie lange wird der Rundgang dauern?" „So lange, bis dein Zimmer fertig ist." Die Antwort Dumbledores stellte Francis nicht zufrieden.

Auch wenn er von den anderen Lehrern immerzu gesiezt wurde, hatte Dumbledore eine gewisse Freude daran, ihm alles in so einfachen und unvollständigen Sätzen zu erklären, dass Francis nur dazu ermutigt wurde nach zuharken. Francis fragte jedoch nicht weiter und schritt wieder die Treppe hinauf, nachdem er die Tür verschlossen hatte. Dumbledore war vor ihm auf den Gang getreten. „Ah, da sind sie ja. Ich darf ihnen Francis Proctor vorstellen. Ihr heutiger Gast auf der Rundreise durch Hogwarts." Ein herzliches Lachen kam aus dem Gang. „Ich könnte mich fast daran gewöhnen, glaube ich." Die kehlige Stimme verstummte als Francis auf den Gang trat. Ein Mönch in einem typischen Gewand stand vor ihm. Seine Haare waren klassisch geschnitten. Die Pottfrisur war vor allem bei den Franziskanermönchen, noch heute sehr beliebt, wie Francis wusste. Aber der Mönch war ein Geist.

Seine weißliche Erscheinung ließ ihn fast unsichtbar werden. Und der untere Bereich seines Körpers verschwamm nahezu vollends mit dem Boden.

Er lächelte Francis zu. „Ich bin Benedikt van Osten. Aber Benedikt reicht schon." Er verbeugte sich leicht und nickte erst Dumbledore und dann Francis zu. „Es wird schon ein wenig dauern, bis ich dir alles wichtige gezeigt habe. Ich hoffe mal, du bist gut zu Fuß." „Einigermaßen," Francis konnte keine Motivation aufbringen. Weder für eine Unterhaltung, noch für den bevorstehenden Fußmarsch.

„Na dann wollen wir mal los. Einen ruhigen Abend noch, Professor." Er drehte sich um und ging langsam den Gang entlang. Francis schaute zu Dumbledore herüber. „Nun geh schon. Ich weiß, dass es schon spät ist. Aber es wird ja nicht die ganze Nacht über dauern." Er drehte sich wieder zur Statue um und nannte sein Passwort.

Seufzend ging Francis schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang und holte den Mönch am Ende ein.

„Tja wo fangen wir bloß an," er tat so als würde er sich am Kopf kratzen. Wohl eine alte Angewohnheit. „Ah ich weiß. Folge mir." Und er ging in den Gang auf der anderen Seite hinein. Der Gang hatte drei Türen. Eine am Ende und zwei auf der rechten Seite des Korridors. Vor der ersten blieb er stehen. „Hier ist das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.

Eigentlich darfst du hier gar nicht hinein. Aber Dumbledore sagte, dass du es benutzen darfst, weil dein Zimmer kein eigenes Bad hat. Merk dir das Passwort." Er hob seinen Zeigefinger ermahnend und Francis musste grinsen. Wie ein alter Lehrer vor seinen Schülern. „_Orglazimatik_." Man hörte, wie sich das Schloss entriegelte. „Frag mich nicht, was das bedeuten soll. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Das Wort hatte Francis auch noch nie gehört.

„Geh schon rein," sagte der Mönch. Francis drückte die Türklinge runter und betrat den Raum. Das Badezimmer bestand zum größten Teil aus einem Pool. Am hinteren Beckenrand sah er ein goldgerahmtes Gemälde einer blonden Meerjungfrau, die auf einem Felsen lag und schlief.

An der linken Wand waren, in einer Reihe, vier große Waschbecken in die Wand eingelassen, und darüber war jeweils ein prunkvoll verzierter Spiegel angebracht. Das Badezimmer hätte auch gut in ein großes Luxushotel gepasst, dachte sich Francis und erinnerte sich an ein Muggel-Hotel, in dem er einmal gewohnt hatte, als er mit seinen Eltern Paris besucht hatte. „Sind die Badezimmer für die anderen Schüler auch in dieser weise hergerichtet?" „Nein," antwortete der Mönch überrascht, „als Hogwarts erbaut wurde, hatten sich die Gründer gedacht, den höhergestellten Schülern gewisse Privilegien zuzusprechen. Nun ja, und heute wird das einfach aus Gewohnheit beibehalten. Wobei die meisten Vertrauensschüler diesen Raum kaum nutzen. Weil er zu weit weg ist von ihren Häusern. Sie müssten viel früher aufstehen und Schüler sind faul. Sie waren es immer, und sie werden es auch immer bleiben." Francis schaute den Mönch mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Das gilt natürlich nicht für alle Schüler," setzte der Mönch daraufhin schnell hinzu. Und Francis musste lachen.

„Bitte nicht so laut. Hier versuchen Leute zu schlafen." Er drehte sich um.

Die Nixe war aufgewacht und schaute ihn böse an. „Verzeihung. Ich hatte eure Anwesenheit vergessen." Francis war verwirrt und auch ein wenig beschämt über ihren halbnackten Körper. Er hatte zwar ausgiebig dafür trainiert, sich nicht von Emotionen leiten zu lassen, doch sein junger Geist machte ihn hier einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er wendete den Blick ab und schritt wieder zur Tür zurück. „Wer bist du eigentlich," fragte die Nixe neugierig. „Francis Proctor." Er schaute wieder in ihre Richtung. Aber konzentrierte sich mehr auf die beiden Türen hinter ihr. Es waren die Duschen, wie er an den Symbolen auf den Türen erkennen konnte. „Und von welchem Haus bist du Vertrauensschüler," wollte die Nixe wissen. „Von gar keinem. Ich gehöre zu keinem Haus." Francis hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Das er ihr das erzählte, forderte sie schon dazu auf, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Aber Francis wollte einfach nur raus aus diesem Raum.

Die Nixe gab nur noch ein Murmeln von sich und legte sich wieder auf die Seite.

Leise verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Mönch war noch kurz im Raum geblieben und kam nun durch die Tür geglitten. „Sie kann ganz schön herrisch sein, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt," er grinste freudig, „aber sei froh, dass sie nicht geschrieen hat. Letztes Jahr musste einer von den Vertrauensschülern wegen ihr in den Krankenflügel. Ganz üble Sache war das. Sie hatte so laut geschrieen, das er ohnmächtig geworden ist." Kopfschüttelnd ging er zurück zur Treppe.

„Ach da hätte ich doch fast das wichtigste vergessen. Die Tür am Ende des Ganges führt zu den Toiletten." Lachend stieg er die Treppe hinauf. Erst jetzt fiel Francis auf, wie viele Bilder in dem Treppenhaus hingen. Als er am Geländer nach unten schaute sah er, dass jedes Fleckchen Wand mit einem Bild versehen war. Im hellen Licht der Fackeln, sah er wie sich einige der Figuren auf den Bildern bewegten oder sich mit ihren Nachbarn unterhielten. Aber die meisten schliefen.

„Wunderst du dich, warum es noch so hell ist?" Francis schaute zum Geist hoch. Dieser stand gute fünf Stufen über ihm. Francis zuckte die Schultern. Ungewöhnlich war es schon, aber er hatte sich bisher nicht darum gekümmert. „Na ja, normalerweise werden alle Lichter um halb elf gelöscht. Es ist auch unnötig sie brennen zu lassen. Denn alle Toiletten sind in den einzelnen Häusern. Und zur Not können die Schüler ja ihre Zauberstäbe benutzen um Licht zu machen.

Aber heute werden sie gar nicht gelöscht. Du darfst dich geehrt fühlen. Sie brennen nur noch wegen dir." Francis blieb stehen. „Nur wegen mir?" „Oh ja. Du musst etwas besonderes sein. Denn normalerweise würde für keinen Schüler eine solche Ausnahme zur Geltung kommen."

Wortlos stiegen sie die Treppe weiter hoch. Etwas besonderes, betonte Francis die Aussage des Mönchs innerlich. Er konnte sich keinen Reim draus machen, was er damit meinte. Das man so etwas von seinen Eltern gesagt bekommt ist noch nachvollziehbar. Vor allem seine Mutter hatte ihn auf diese Weise oft gelobt. Doch von Fremden, war das etwas anderes. Ein mulmiges Gefühl kroch in seinen Beinen hoch. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass einige Leute an diesem Ort etwas über ihn zu Wissen schienen.

Plötzlich erinnerte Francis sich an das Lächeln von Dumbledore als er gehört hatte, was Francis sich für ein Passwort ausgesucht hatte. Er hatte so ausgesehen, als wüsste er was es bedeutete.

„Das ist die Eulerei." Francis wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie waren weiter gegangen und standen nun im obersten Stock vor einer kleinen Tür. Der Mönch glitt durch sie hindurch und Francis trat ebenfalls ein.

Es roch sehr streng in diesem Raum. Überall auf dem Boden lag Vogelkot und eine Unmenge von verschiedenfarbigen Federn herum. Auf den vielen Stangen über seinem Kopf saßen etwa fünfzig Eulen. „Die restlichen sind sicherlich gerade auf Jagd. Hier leben nämlich bis zu fünfhundert Eulen. Schuleulen und Eulen von Schülern," warf der Mönch ein. Francis konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, so viele Eulen auf einem Fleck zu sehen. „Komm mal hier her." Der Mönch stand an dem einzigen großen Fenster des Raumes. Als Francis neben ihn getreten war, verschlug es ihn fast die Sprache. Der Ausblick war unglaublich. Der fast wolkenlose Himmel mit seinem Vollmond erleuchtete das gewaltige Areal von Hogwarts. Er musste mindestens einhundert Meter über dem Boden sein, wie er mit einem Blick in die Tiefe feststellte. Große Höhen beklemmten ihn ein wenig und so blickte er wieder in die Ferne. Der Wald der sich auf der anderen Seite der großen Wiese erstreckte, strahlte eine bösartige Aura aus. „Das ist der verbotene Wald," erklärte der Mönch, „in ihm wohnen die grausigsten aber auch die schönsten Geschöpfe Englands. Zentauren, Einhörner, Thestrale, Riesenspinnen und noch Unmengen anderer Wesen. Ich war noch nie in ihm. Ich habe einfach zu große Angst vor dem Wald." Francis schaute stirnrunzelnd zu dem Mönch herüber. „Dir kann doch nichts passieren. Bist du den nicht neugierig, was du dort alles sehen könntest?" „Oh nein! Mich würde keine Armee in diesen Wald treiben können. Du musst wissen, schon zu Lebzeiten war ich die personifizierte Angst. Und nach meinem Tod hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Ich hatte sogar so große Angst vor dem Tod selbst, dass ich mich weigerte ihn zu akzeptieren. Das ist bei den meisten Geistern so." Sein Lehrer hatte ihm einmal mit einem Geist namens Constantine Vontec bekannt gemacht. Dieser hatte ihm die verschiedenen Arten der Geister erklärt.

Der Mönch zählte zu den _Ignoranten _wie Vontec es ausgedrückt hatte. Sie wollen einfach nicht von ihrem Leben lassen. Anders als sie _Wissenden_. Diese Menschen wurden bewusst zu Geistern. Denn der Weg ein Geist zu werden ist eine Art der Unsterblichkeit. Zwar ist man nicht mehr an seinen Körper gebunden, doch die Seele lebt durch ein Abbild des Äußeren weiter. Und die Unsterblichkeit war schon immer ein Thema gewesen, welches die Menschen fesselte. Francis selbst war das immer unwirklich vorgekommen. Wenn man starb, müsse man von der Erde weichen, um den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Sein Lehrer musste um Francis Einstellung zum Tod und ließ es zu keiner Diskussion zwischen Vontec und seinem Schüler kommen. Der Geist hatte aber auch noch eine dritte Variante erwähnt. Es gab auch die _Unschuldigen _Diese wollten sterben, doch ihre Instinkte ließen sie im Stich, worauf sich der innere Schweinehund, wie Vontec es ausgedrückt hatte, zum unendlichen Leben entschloss.

Der Mönch räusperte sich und zeigte auf eine kleine Hütte am Waldrand, aus dessen Schornstein noch kleine Rauchschwaden hoch stiegen. „Das ist die Hütte von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter. Der ist momentan aber noch nicht in Hogwarts erschienen." Francis meinte eine Bewegung hinter einem der Fenster zu sehen.. „Und wer lebt nun in der Hütte?" „Niemand," antwortete der Mönch, „wieso fragst du?" „Schon gut." Francis war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt irgendetwas gesehen hatte. Der Mönch schaute ihn von der Seite an. Er wirkte etwas verwirrt, harkte aber nicht weiter nach. „Gut dann lass uns weiter gehen." Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Tür. Francis folgte ihm und warf noch einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. Er blieb stehen und schaute zu den Wipfeln des Waldes hinüber. Drei, aus der Entfernung, winzig wirkende gräuliche Umrisse schwebten über den Bäumen und verschwanden wieder im Wald. Das mussten wieder diese Wesen von den Kutschen sein, dachte er sich und ging zur Tür hinaus, wo wieder der verwirrt guckender Mönch auf ihn wartete. Francis schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging die Treppe hinunter. Sie stiegen drei Etagen nach unten, bis sie in einem langen Rundgang standen. „Hier sind die Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst und Verwandlung," sagte der Mönch und zeigte auf zwei große hölzerne Türen auf jeder Seite des breiten Ganges. Auch hier waren überall Bilder an den Wänden, doch Francis hatte es aufgegeben, sich jedes anzuschauen.

Ein Scheppern erklang aus dem Raum, der das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung war. „Oh nein. Das wird Peeves sein. Lass uns bloß schnell weiter gehen. Peeves ist unerhört. Wenn er uns bemerkt, wird er wieder seine Streiche mit uns spielen." „Ist er ein Mensch?" „Nein. Ein Poltergeist." Und schnellen Schrittes ging er zurück zur Treppe. Sie stiegen eine weitere Etage nach unten. „Hier ist das Haus der Gryffindors. Da hinten bei dem Bild mit der fetten Dame." Der Gang war nur spärlich erleuchtet. Durch das Licht der Nacht, dass durch die großen Fenster auf der rechten Seite auf den Gang fiel, ließen sich die Konturen der Person auf dem Bild am hinteren Ende erahnen. Es verwunderte Francis nicht zum ersten mal, dass viele der Personen hier einen eigentlich recht, negativen Beinamen hatten. Der Mönch war von Dumbledore auch als der _dicke_ Mönch beschrieben worden. Francis wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte. Er fand es abstoßend sich so offen über Personen lustig zu machen. Auch wenn sie nur auf einem Bild oder als Geister existierten.

„Dann mal weiter. Du musst schließlich auch noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommen," sagte der Mönch lächelnd. Sie gingen weiter nach unten. In der zweiten Etage zeigte er Francis noch ein paar Klassenzimmer. Ihm fiel auf, dass alle Türen in Hogwarts gleich gestaltet waren. Nur ein Schriftzug über dem Türbogen verriet, was sich dahinter befand. Arithmantik und Zaubergeschichte waren im zweiten Geschoss und die Fremdsprachen im ersten. In Hogwarts lernte man ab der dritten Klasse eine Fremdsprache. Es gab Französisch, Deutsch und Spanisch. Sie waren aber nicht wichtig fürs weiterkommen. Prüfungen wurden nur in Fächern abgehalten, die etwas mit Zauberei zu tun hatten.

Sie stiegen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. „Da vorn geht's zum Haus von Hufflepuff. Zu meinem Haus," erklärte er stolz, „Filch hat hier unten auch sein Büro. Da vorn unter dem kleinen Torbogen. Na ja. Die große Halle kennst du ja bereits. Und ansonsten ist im Erdgeschoss dieses Traktes nicht so viel sehenswertes." Außer dem gewaltigen Tor, den wunderschön verzierten Gewölben und den gigantischen Ausmaßen des Treppenhauses natürlich, dachte sich Francis grinsend. „Lass uns weiter gehen." Der Mönch ging am Tor vorbei und betrat eine unscheinbare Nische auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Nach einigen Metern weitete sich der Gang und eine Treppe stand vor ihnen. Sie war nicht so prunkvoll wie die Treppe auf der anderen Seite. Die schlichten Verzierungen waren dunkel bemalt oder aus unbemalten Holz und Steinen. „Hier geht es zu den Kerkern," sagte er und ging die Treppe hinunter. Im ganzen Treppenhaus war nicht ein Fenster. Nur die vielen Fackeln beleuchteten den Weg.

Es ging nur ein Stockwerk nach unten. Hier spaltete sich der Gang. Der Mönch wandte sich nach rechts und erklärte: „Hier geht es zum Haus der Slytherins. Aber da wollen wir jetzt nicht hin. Hier entlang." Und er ging den linken Gang entlang. Nach einer weiteren Abbiegung standen sie vor einer schmalen Tür, welches das Klassenzimmer von Professor Snape war, wie der Mönch erwähnte. „Zaubertränke wird hier unterrichtet. Und dahinten ist noch ein Klassenzimmer, was aber dieses Jahr nicht benutzt wird.

Du musst wissen, dass Hogwarts früher sehr viel mehr Schüler hatte. Damals als ich noch gelebt habe, gab es die Zaubererschule von Salem in Amerika und Nephin Castle in Irland noch nicht. Na ja. Das ist aber auch schon mehrere hundert Jahre her.

Im ganzen Schloss gibt es duzende unbenutzter Räume. Die meisten liegen im Ost-Flügel. Aber da gehen wir heute nicht hin. Ich zeige dir nur die Bereiche, die für dich und den Unterricht wichtig sind. Dann wollen wir mal weiter." Sie gingen zurück und stiegen die Treppe wieder hinauf in den ersten Stock. Hier wurde alles langsam heller. Hier und da war ein Fenster und spendete zusätzliches Licht. Und auch die Verzierungen wurden heller.

Erst jetzt fiel Francis auf, dass er im Kerker nicht ein einziges Bild gesehen hatte. Hier hingen wieder welche, aber lange nicht so viele, wie im anderen Treppenhaus „Hier auf dieser Etage ist das Klassenzimmer für Muggelkunde. Es ist das größte Klassenzimmer, weil da so viel Gerümpel herumsteht." Gerümpel mit dem die Muggel sich das Leben erleichtern. „Ist dieser Teil des Schlosses später gebaut worden," erkundigte sich Francis, weil die Decke hier viel niedriger war, als auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses. „Nein, aber der Gründer von Ravenclaw wollte keine so prunkvollen Gänge und Räume, wie Godric Gryffindor. Früher hatte jedes Haus seinen eigenen Trakt. Aber als dann viel weniger Schüler in Hogwarts waren, wurden Slytherin und Hufflepuff hierher umgesiedelt." „Und was ist mit den anderen Trakten?" „Die stehen größtenteils leer. Aber im West-Flügel wohnen nun fast alle Lehrer. Nur die Hauslehrer haben ihre Zimmer in der Nähe ihrer Häuser." Francis ging den Gang noch ein wenig weiter und betrachtete die Tür des Klassenzimmers aus der Nähe. Es war eine Tür wie jede andere auch. Glatt und nicht verziert. Nur die bronzene Türklinke sah alt aus. „Na komm. Lass uns weitergehen. Bald sind wir mit unserer kleinen Führung fertig."

Sie gingen wieder zur Treppe zurück und gingen weiter nach oben. „Hier müssen wir nach rechts," sagte der Mönch nachdem sie in der dritten Etage angekommen waren. In den verschiedenen Nischen waren Skulpturen eingemeißelt worden. Das Fackellicht ließ sie lebendig erscheinen. Es waren alle möglichen Wesen. Vampire, Menschen und Tiere. „Da vorn ist das Haus der Ravenclaws." Am Ende des Ganges stand ein großer Sockel, auf dem ein steinerner Rabe thronte. Er bewegte sich, als sie sich näherten. Angriffslustig breitete er seine Flügel aus und ein wenig Staub fiel auf den Boden. Er öffnete seinen Schnabel, doch es kam kein Laut aus ihm. „Er weiß wer in das Haus darf und wer nicht. Lass uns lieber wieder zurück gehen, bevor er sich noch erhebt." „Der Rabe kann fliegen?" „Oh ja. Na komm. Los, weiter." Francis schaute noch einmal zum Raben hinüber und folgte dann dem Mönch zurück in Richtung Treppe.

Auf der Hälfte des Ganges blieb Francis stehen. Er spürte etwas. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was, aber irgendetwas stimmte in diesem Gang nicht. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um. Der Rabe saß nun wieder regungslos auf seinem Sockel. Mit einem Mal erschien Francis die Umgebung unheimlich. „Was ist los," fragte der Mönch beunruhigt. Francis antwortete nicht. Der Mönch ging ein paar Schritte zurück zur Treppe. Francis ganzer Körper versteifte sich. Er kannte das Gefühl. Aber warum ergreift es mich hier, rätselte er. Ein Scharren erklang direkt hinter ihm. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wirbelte Francis herum und ging gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück. Eine, in einer Nische eingelassene, steinerne Figur stand vor ihm. Es war eine, dunkle, in einer Robe eingehüllte Statue. Francis ging noch einen Schritt zurück. Wieder das Scharren. Deutlich hörte er, wie der Mönch voller Angst zurückwich. Dann wuchs ein Schatten aus der Nische hervor. Eine Person, ganz in schwarz gekleidet trat langsam auf den Gang und blieb direkt vor der Statur stehen. Sie hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Die Arme waren hinter dem Rücken versteckt. Francis wich weiter zurück, bis er gegen die Wand stieß. Langsam breitete die Person ihre Arme aus. Francis Atem stockte. In der rechten Hand blitzte ein langes gebogenes Schwert an dem große Mengen von getrocknetem Blut klebten. Sie streckte den Schwertarm aus, bis das Schwert ganz auf Francis gerichtet war. Sein Herz raste. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und ein wenig Licht fiel auf den Mund und das Kinn. Die linke Hand fuhr zum Kopf hinauf und riss sich mit einem Mal die Kapuze vom Kopf. Es war Francis. Francis mit einem vernarbten bleichen Gesicht. Ausgemerzt und voller Schmerzen. Seine Haare lagen wild auf seinem Kopf und seine blutunterlaufenen Augen funkelten wie besessen. Ein Schrei vom Mönch war zu hören. Francis wich die Wand entlang. Er lief Gefahr, dass ihn seine Panik übermannte. Doch dann blieb er stehen. Alles war ihm klar. Er schloss seine Augen. Langsam kehrte seine Ruhe zurück. Seine Gedanken verflogen und er öffnete wieder die Augen.

Sein Ebenbild senkte die Arme. Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen. Heftig schreiend wirbelte er unwirklich im Kreis herum, bis nur noch ein einzelner unförmiger Nebel zu sehen war. Dann sog sich der Nebel selbst zusammen. Ein helles Licht erstrahlte und Francis musste seine Augen schließen. Dann war der Schrei verstummt. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder.

Auf dem Boden wo vorher der Nebel geschwebt war, lag eine kleine Kreatur. Weiß schimmernd wand sie sich. Es besaß keine Haut und man konnte das Skelett erahnen. Überall entlang des Körpers hingen lange fadenartige Fetzen herum. Dünne Arme mit drei Fingern schlugen wild um sich. Dann erschlaffte der Körper für einen Moment, bis er sich zurück zur Nische vorkämpfte. Ein letztes Mal sah ein tiefschwarzes Augenpaar zu Francis hinüber, bis das Wesen verschwand.

Stille breitete sich aus. Minutenlang sagte und regte sich keiner. Schließlich atmete Francis tief ein und ging zum Mönch, der noch immer wie versteinert am Anfang des Ganges stand.

„Das, das war ein," der Mönch brachte keine Worte aus sich heraus, aber Francis wusste, was er wollte. „Ja. Das war ein Irrwicht." Er hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, bis er ihn erkannt hatte. Irrwichte lebten friedlich in dunklen Kammern und Nischen. Aber wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen, verlassen sie ihr schützendes Heim und versuchen ihre Angreifer zu verjagen.

Und ihre Methoden sind furchterregend. Sie schleichen sich in die Gedanken ihrer Opfer ein und verwandeln sich in ihre größte Angst.

„Aber... aber er war nicht verwandelt. Er war in seiner tatsächlichen Gestalt," um seine Wörter ringend schüttelte der Mönch immerzu den Kopf. Francis nickte nur. Er hatte noch niemals einen unverwandelten Irrwicht gesehen. Er hatte auch noch nie davon gehört, dass ihn irgendjemand so gesehen hatte. „Aber wieso hat er sich zurückverwandelt?" Francis drehte sich noch einmal um und begutachtete die Nische, bevor er antwortete. „Ich habe meinen Geist verschlossen. Er konnte so nicht mehr erkennen, was meine größte Angst ist. Ich habe ihn verwirrt und schließlich hat er aufgegeben." Ganz so einfach war es nicht gewesen, musste sich Francis eingestehen. Er konnte nicht einfach so seinen Geist verschließen.

Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass der Irrwicht noch recht unerfahren gewesen war. Francis konnte zwar seine Gedanken so sehr zurückstellen, dass es fast unmöglich war sie zu lesen, doch so magische Wesen, wie Irrwichte waren eigentlich mächtiger als Francis mit seinen Fähigkeiten.

Langsam fasste sich der Mönch wieder. „Und was war das für ein Mensch den der Irrwicht dargestellt hatte?" „Nichts," erwiderte Francis knapp, „können wir wohl wieder zurück gehen? Ich bin sehr müde." Das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber Francis wollte auf keinen Fall mit dem Mönch über seine Ängste reden. Das war seine Sache und hatte niemanden zu interessieren. Er wusste zwar, dass es nur ein Irrwicht gewesen war, doch noch immer zitterten seine Beine ein wenig. Die Gestalt war ein Ronin gewesen. Ein Ausgestoßener. Ein Verräter. Wenn ein Krieger seinen Herrscher oder seine Familie entehrte musste man die Demütigung des Ronin Daseins auf ewig ertragen. Ein Leben, bis hin zum Tod. Ohne Ehre und mit der Verachtung der Welt in seinem Nacken. Francis erschauderte. Er wusste, dass es der Mönch niemals verstehen würde. Vollkommen verstand er es auch nicht. Aber sein erster Irrwicht hatte bereits diese Gestalt angenommen. Damals, vor sechs Jahren.

Der Mönch setzte immer wieder dazu an ein neue Frage zu stellen, doch er brachte nichts heraus. Francis trat an ihm vorbei und ging leise die Treppen hinunter. Er wollte jetzt so schnell wie möglich zurück in sein Zimmer. Der Mönch hatte ihn schnell eingeholt, aber er sagte immer noch nichts. Sie durchquerten den Eingangsbereich und gingen schweigend die Treppen zum Zimmer hinauf.

Plötzlich stockte Francis. Er konnte sein Bein nicht mehr bewegen. Er schaute an sich hinunter und sah, dass sein Fuß vollkommen in der Treppenstufe versunken war. Er stemmte sich gegen sein anderes Bein um sich zu befreien, doch nichts geschah.

„Oh das hatte ich vergessen dir zu sagen. Hier gibt es ein paar Trickstufen. Bleib einfach ganz ruhig und zieh deinen Fuß langsam aus der Stufe." Francis schaute den Mönch mit funkelnden Augen an. Aber er befolgte den Rat.

Nach einem kurzen Moment war sein Fuß wieder frei. „Warum gibt es hier solche sinnlosen Stufen?" „Na ja, vor einigen Jahren hatten sich ein paar Schüler einen Spaß daraus gemacht allerlei Dinge in diesem Schloss unveränderbar zu verändern. Morgen früh wirst du davon noch mehr sehen." „Und warum werden sie nicht einfach entfernt," harkte Francis nach. „Weil sie nicht zu entfernen sind. Und außerdem mag sie Dumbledore." Francis schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er kam sich ein bisschen so vor wie in einem Kindergarten. „Und was gibt es noch für Überraschungen, auf die ich gefasst sein muss?" „Die Treppen wechseln ab und zu ihre Richtungen." Kopfschüttelnd ging Francis an ihm vorbei. Jetzt war er wirklich müde. Aber nicht wegen der vielen Bewegung oder dem Irrwicht. Er war müde weil ihn das Gefühl beschlich, dass dieses Jahr hier in Hogwarts eine Tortur für ihn werden würde.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Phönix. Francis verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Mönch und dankte ihn knapp für die Führung. Der Mönch selbst war noch zu aufgewühlt und brachte kaum ein Abschiedswort hervor.

Francis nannte der Statur sein Passwort und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Er wusste, dass sein Verhalten unangebracht und unhöflich gewesen war, aber er war aufgewühlt und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu beherrschen.

Er öffnete langsam die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Ein schwacher Lichtschein füllte den Raum mit einer heimischen Wärme. Der gesamte Staub war verschwunden. Die Fenster geputzt. Auf dem aufgeklappten Sekretär lag ein Stapel mit Pergamentrollen und ein Becher mit Federkielen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Bett war hergerichtet und seine beiden Koffer standen am Fußende. Neben dem Bett stand noch ein kleiner Nachttisch mit einer Öllampe darauf. Ihr Licht war, nun wo der Mond fast untergegangen war, die einzige Lichtquelle.

Neben dem großen Schrank stand noch ein weiterer, kleinerer Tisch. Francis trat an ihn heran und begutachtete die große Schale mit Sand auf ihm. Ein Kaligrafiebrett. Francis lächelte. Wer auch immer das Zimmer eingerichtet hatte, wusste um seine Vorliebe für die Kaligrafie.

Die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn und er entkleidete sich, um ins Bett gehen zu können.

Das Bett war sehr weich und Francis musste sich keine großen Gedanken über das Einschlafen machen. Nachdem er seine Augen geschlossen hatte verfiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf. Und es jagte die Treppen hinunter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:** _** Tage wie dieser**_

_Es hetzte vorbei an den vielen Gemälden. Vorbei an kleinen Wesen, die den Boden putzten. An einem schwebenden Etwas, dass immerzu vor sich her sprach. Vor dem gewaltigen Tor blieb es stehen. Zwei ältere Schüler schlichen durch den Empfangssaal. Mit einem Mal drehten sie sich um und liefen zurück in die Nische in der Wand, aus der sie gekommen waren. Eine kleine Person, mit krausen Haaren schritt vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Es stieß durch das Tor. Die steinerne Treppe nahm es mit nur einem Satz. Es sah eine gewaltige Wiese, die sich vor dem Schloss erstreckte. Schnell schaute es sich um. Der Wald war wenige hundert Meter entfernt. Eine kleine Hütte war am Rand zu erkennen. Es jagte wieder los. Der Mond war verschwunden. Es war tiefste Nacht. Doch es sah alles. Es erreichte die Hütte. Vorsichtig betrat es sie durch die Tür. Im Kamin rauchten die Reste eines kleinen Feuers. Direkt davor lag ein großer Hund und schlief. Speichel kroch langsam aus dessen Maul._

_Es verlies die ansonsten leere Hütte. Langsam ging es zum Waldrand. Es spürte die Anwesenheit von vielen Wesen. _

_Es betrat den Wald. Aufmerksam schaute es sich um. Hundert Meter. Die Bäume schienen zusammen zu wachsen. Immer dichter lag das Blattwerk über den schmalen Zwischenräumen der Bäume. Dann ein Geräusch. Es legte sich flach hinter einen kleinen Busch. Drei Wesen gingen, sich durch die Lücken der Bäume windend, vorbei. Ihre ledernen Flügelpaare hatten sie eng an den schuppigen, abgemagerten Pferdekörper gelegt. Die ersten beiden schnappten mit ihren echsenartigen Köpfen nacheinander. Das dritte Wesen blieb stehen und neigte den Kopf leicht. Das Wesen wirkte unruhig und gab einen hohen Schrei von sich. Die anderen beiden blieben stehen und gingen zurück. Es erhob sich aus dem kleinen Versteck und ging langsam auf die drei Wesen zu. Eines von diesen erblickte es und schrie auf. Die anderen beiden folgten den Blick des einen und taten es ihm nach. Drohend scharrten sie mit ihren Hufen. Es wandte sich ab und lief weiter in den dichten Wald hinein. Noch lange waren die Schreie der drei zu hören. _

_Die Umgebung änderte sich kaum. Zweihundert Meter. Ein Nebel zog durch die Bäume. Es blieb stehen. Der Nebel änderte seine Richtung und passte sich den Lücken der Bäume an. Es berührte keinen der Bäume. Dann blieb der Nebel stehen. Er zog sich zusammen und ein Gesicht formte sich. Schwarze Augen wanderten umher, bis der Nebel sich schließlich wieder auseinander zog. Es lief weiter. _

_Nach einigen Minuten erreichte es einen Teich. Ein Schmatzen war zu hören. Vorsichtig umrundete es den Teich. Auf der anderen Seite saß eine gewaltige Kröte. Vier große haarige Beine hingen aus dem Mund der Kröte. Die Stachel auf ihrem Rücken hoben und senkten sich bei jeder Mundbewegung. Es wartete, bis die Spinne vollends im Rachen der Kröte verschwunden war, dann eilte es zurück. Es nahm einen anderen Weg. Es hörte wieder die Schreie der Pferdewesen. Doch sie waren weit weg. Wage sah es den Waldrand, als es ein anderes Geräusch vernahm. Gelächter. Es schaute nach oben. In den Kronen der Bäume saßen zehn kleine Wesen. Ihre dunkelgrüne Haut und ihre schwarzroten Flughäute unter ihren Armen ließen sie fast komplett im Blattwerk verschwinden. Eines der Wesen wurde von zwei anderen mit dem Kopf nach unten gehalten. Wild um sich schlagend versuchte sich das Opfer zu befreien, doch alle Versuche waren zwecklos. Die Restlichen lachten, warfen Äste und spuckten auf den Hängenden. _

_Es verließ den Wald und rannte zurück zum Schloss. Über den Bergen ging langsam die Sonne auf. Als es das Schloss erreicht hatte, hetzte es die Treppen rauf. Schließlich betrat es einen Gang. Am Ende glitt es durch eine steinerne Statur und ging gemächlich eine Wendeltreppe hinunter. Es schlich durch die hölzerne Tür am Fuß der Treppe und legte sich vor das Bett neben dem eine kleine Öllampe brannte. Es rollte sich zusammen und schloss die Augen._

Francis erwachte. Die Sonne schien durch die großen Fenster des Zimmers. Kurz musste er sich in Erinnerung rufen, wo er war. Der vergangene Tag war ihm unwirklich erschienen. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. Die Öllampe auf seinem Nachttisch brannte noch immer. Er blies sie aus.

Francis merkte wie ihn der Abend mitgenommen hatte. So eine Unachtsamkeit würde ihm sonst niemals unterlaufen. Er seufzte hörbar und erhob sich. Langsam trat er an die Fensterseite und öffnete das mittlere. Die Luft seines Zimmers war noch immer ein wenig stickig. Mein Zimmer, wiederholte er innerlich. Er schaute sich noch einmal um. Erst jetzt sah er, wie perfekt das Zimmer geputzt war. Er war zwar immer ein ordentlicher Mensch gewesen, aber so sauber hatte er sein Zimmer in Exeter noch nie gesehen. Auf dem Stuhl vor dem Sekretär lag eine fein säuberlich gefaltete Schuluniform. Er hob sie auf und entfaltete sie. Es war die gleiche Art Robe, die er schon bei den anderen Schülern gesehen hatte. Aber auf seiner war das Hogwarts Wappen eingestickt. Auch sein eigener Umhang lag über der Stuhllehne.

Notdürftig gefaltet, legte er sie wieder auf den Stuhl zurück. Seine beiden Koffer standen noch immer vor dem Bettende. Er hob sie aufs Bett und öffnete sie. Wahllos griff er nach einem Hemd und warf es sich über. Dann kramte er sein Handtuch und Waschzeug hervor. Seine Koffer würde er später ausräumen, beschloss er lustlos. Als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte er zum ersten mal die kleine Uhr über der Zimmertür. Es war noch recht früh. Soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, beginnt der Unterricht in Hogwarts erst um neun Uhr. Und jetzt war es gerade mal halb sieben.

Trotzdem verließ er sein Zimmer und trat nach den zweiunddreißig Stufen auf den Gang. Die Fackeln waren gelöscht und nur wenig Licht fiel durch die kleinen Oberlichter auf der linken Seite. Aber für ihn reichte es.

Mit seinen Sachen auf dem rechten Arm betrat er leise das Bad der Vertrauensschüler.

Die Nixe schlief noch. Vorsichtig ging er am Beckenrand entlang und öffnete die Tür zu den Duschen. Er legte seine Sachen auf eine Bank aus Marmor, und entkleidete sich komplett.

Das kalte Wasser brachte seinen Kreislauf in Schwung und er genoss das eisige Gefühl auf seiner Haut. Länger als sonst duschte er sich.

Eingewickelt in sein Handtuch verließ er die Dusche erst nach zwanzig Minuten.

Die Nixe schlief immer noch und Francis versuchte wieder so leise zu sein wie es nur irgendwie ging um sie nicht zu wecken. Ihr Brustkorb, über dem ihre langen blonden Haare lagen, hob und senkte sich rhythmisch wie er mit einem kurzen Seitenblick bemerkte.

Als er am Treppenhaus vorbei ging, sah er ein rothaariges Mädchen, das die Treppen hinunter eilte. Sie stockte kurz, als sie Francis in seinem knappen Aufzug sah, lief dann aber weiter. Er störte sich nicht an den Blicken. Musste sich dann aber eingestehen, dass es fast die gleiche Situation war, wie die mit der Nixe. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte unweigerlich.

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, zog er sich seine neue Uniform an.

Sie passte perfekt. Erneut beschlich ihn ein unliebsames Gefühl, als ob er beobachtet würde.

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster ging er hinunter zum Frühstück.

Die Bewohner der Bilder waren jetzt sehr viel aktiver. Viele von ihnen grüßten, als Francis an ihnen vorbei ging, oder unterhielten sich mit ihren Nachbarn. Er erwiderte die Grüße mit dem freundlichsten Lächeln, zu dem er sich zwingen konnte.

Als er schließlich die große Halle betrat, war sie fast leer. Nur gut ein duzend Schüler saßen auf den langen Bänken und Frühstückten. Francis setzte sich an den erst besten Platz den er kriegen konnte. Es war der Gryffindor Tisch. Das rothaarige Mädchen, von vorhin, saß in etwa in der Mitte des Tischen.

Der gedeckte Tisch war gefüllt mit allem erdenklichen. Toast, Schwarzbrot, Müsli, Aufschnitt, Aufstrich und gekochten Eiern. Francis nahm sich zwei Eier und aß sie in aller Ruhe. Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig, dass es keinen Kaffee gab und so musste er sich mit Schwarzen Tee zufrieden geben. Langsam wurde die Halle voller. Doch es waren noch lange nicht alle Schüler hier. Kaum einer sagte etwas. Sie waren alle noch zu müde.

Als Francis fertig gegessen hatte, blieb er noch einen Moment sitzen. Professor Flitwick ging an seinem Ravenclaw Tisch entlang und verteilte Zettel an die anwesenden Schüler. Sie studierten die Zettel aufmerksam und der ein oder andere fluchte vor sich hin. „Guten Morgen, Francis." Francis wirbelte überrascht herum. Dumbledore stand hinter ihm. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Morgenmantel und dazu passend eine grüne Schlafmütze mit einem Wollbommel am Ende. An und für sich wäre dieses Auftreten in Ordnung gewesen, doch Francis zweifelte langsam an seinem neuen Schulleiter. Er sah aus wie ein Irrer. „Ich wollte dir deinen Stundenplan vorbeibringen," erklärte er lächelnd und hielt Francis einen Zettel hin. „Und ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dir noch die Orte der einzelnen Klassen zu notieren. Der dicke Mönch hatte mir nämlich berichtet, dass ihr mit der aufregenden Führung noch nicht fertig geworden seid." Er zwinkerte ihm zu und ging, bevor Francis irgendetwas sagen konnte. Auf halben Weg tätschelte er noch den Kopf des rothaarigen Mädchens und setzte sich schließlich an den Lehrertisch, wo er sich strahlend über das Essen hermachte.

Francis schaute auf den Zettel. Um neun Uhr begann die erste Stunde. Zauberkunst. Dann noch zwei Stunden Zaubertränke und eine Stunde Zaubergeschichte. Um halb zwei war Mittagspause. Und um drei standen noch zwei Stunden Arithmantik an. Jeden Tag war es die gleiche Stundenanzahl. Bis auf Freitag. Da hatte er bereits um halb zwei Schluss. Deutlich weniger Stunden als zu Hause, dachte er sich. Da hatte er morgens um acht Uhr angefangen und um sechs Uhr geendet. Zwischen den einzelnen Stunden gab es auch immer eine Pause von zehn Minuten. Wenn sich Francis anschaute, wie weit die einzelnen Räume auseinander lagen, waren diese Pausen auch nötig.

Dumbledore hatte auch noch eine kleine Wegbeschreibung für die Kräuterkunde Räume hinzugefügt. Dazu waren er und der Mönch gestern nicht mehr gekommen. Er fragte sich, was der Geist Dumbledore noch alles erzählt hatte. Francis beobachtete ihn. Dumbledore war noch immer am Essen und unterhielt sich dabei munter mit Professor Sprout, die neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.

Mit einer bestrichenen Schwarzbrotscheibe in der Hand verließ Francis die große Halle. Als er die Treppe nach oben gehen wollte, kamen ihm immer mehr Schüler entgegen. So gut es ging, wich er ihnen aus.

Gerade als er die Treppe verlassen hatte und in seinen Gang eingebogen war, setzte sich die Treppe in Bewegung und drehte sich soweit, bis sie quer stand. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass sich dort wo die Treppe endete eine kleine Tür befand. Francis ging weiter in sein Zimmer.

Lustlos verstaute er den Inhalt seiner Koffer im Schrank und legte alle Schulsachen auf den Sekretär. Erst jetzt packte er seinen Zauberstab aus. Er hatte ihn in einem Seitenfach des Koffers verstaut gehabt. Vorsichtig strich er über das Birkenholz und ließ ihn dann in seine Innentasche gleiten.

Noch eine viertel Stunde, bis der Unterricht anfing. Francis packte die Bücher und Pergamentrollen, die er für die ersten drei Fächer brauchte in seinen ledernen Beutel und ging hinunter zum Zauberkunst Raum. Die Treppe war wieder an ihrem Ursprung angekommen.

Als er das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatte, waren bereits einige der Schüler da. An den beiden äußeren Wänden waren je zwei lange Bankreihen aufgestellt. Francis setzte sich in die hintere der Wandreihe und packte sein Buch und seinen Zauberstab aus. Langsam füllte sich der Raum. Zunächst setzte sich niemand neben ihn. Starr schaute er aus dem Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. „Hallo Francis." Er schaute zur Seite und ein strahlender Terry Boot setzte sich neben ihn. „Ist ja schön, dass wir einen Kurs zusammen haben!" Francis nickte. Natürlich war das klar. Jeder Kurs bestand aus zwei Häusern. „Bist du jetzt ein Slytherin," fragte Terry interessiert. „Nein," antwortete Francis schlicht. „Ja, aber warum bist du dann hier? Hier sind doch nur Slytherins und Ravenclaws." Francis hatte keine Lust jedem einzelnen zu erklären, warum er in keinem Haus war. Doch als Terry nachharkte, musste er schließlich antworten. „Ich bin in keinem Haus. Der Hut konnte mich nicht zuordnen." Terry schaute ihn irritiert an. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da betrat Professor Flitwick schon den Raum. „Guten Morgen meine Schüler und Schülerinnen," freudig ging er zum Pult auf der anderen Seite der Klasse. „Da sind wir also mal wieder. Nun, ihr wisst sicherlich alle, was für ein Schuljahr auf euch zukommt," sagte er und sah die Klasse fragend an. Eine schwarzhaarige Schülerin meldete sich. „Ja, Miss Lavander." „Es ist das ZAG Jahr." „Korrekt. Das ZAG Jahr. Das bedeutet, dass ihr euch am Ende dieses Schuljahres eurer ersten Prüfung unterziehen werdet, die vom Ministerium für Bildung abgehalten wird. Das soll bedeuten, dass wir hier in diesem Jahr alles wiederholen werden, was wir bisher gelernt haben. Von der ersten bis zur letzten Stunde. Das ist wahrlich eine Menge. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das zusammen schaffen werden. Es ist aber auch nicht nur eine Prüfung. Es entscheidet auch über eure weitere Schullaufbahn. Und über euren späteren Beruf. Es gibt viele Stellen, bei denen nicht nur darauf geachtet wird, wie sie in ihren UTZ Prüfungen abgeschnitten haben. Viele wollen auch ihre ZAG Ergebnisse einsehen. Daher kann ich ihnen nur raten, strengen sie sich an." Er drückte seine Daumen und sah die Anwesenden beschwörend an.

„Also. Wir werden in diesem Quartal unser besonderes Augenmerk auf den Schwellzauber legen. Und damit wollen wir auch keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

Bitte schlagen sie ihre Bücher auf Seite zweiundneunzig auf." Ein lautes Geraschel und Gemurmel trat ein. Überall wurden die Bücher aufgeschlagen und einige unterhielten sich teilweise übertrieben aufgeregt miteinander. „Oh Mann, vor den Prüfungen hab ich echt Angst. Die waren schon ohne das Ministerium schwierig genug," flüsterte Terry Francis zu. Francis wusste schon lange das es solche Prüfungen gab, aber er sah keinen Grund um sich deswegen zu Sorgen. „Seid ihr alle soweit," fragte Flitwick schließlich rethorisch. „Gut, dann wollen wir mal. Wer kann mir sagen, was der Schwellzauber bewirkt, und wie er angewandt wird?" Mehrere Schüler meldeten sich prompt. Nach einer kurzen Pause zeigte Flitwick auf einen blonden Schüler, der auf der linken Seite saß. „Der Schwellzauber wird verwendet um Gegenstände oder Lebewesen anschwellen zu lassen." „Das ist richtig. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin." Seufzend schüttelte Francis den Kopf. Eine Antwort aus einem Bilderbuch, dachte er sich. Flitwick schaute Francis kurz von der Seite an, fuhr dann aber fort. „Nun gut. Wir wollen den Zauber heute an Regenwürmern ausprobieren." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und schwang ihn theatralisch. Mit leisen Piepen erschien vor jedem Schüler ein Regenwurm. Zwei Syltherin-Mädchen drückten sich angeekelt an ihre Rückenlehnen. Wie ein Kindergarten, dachte sich Francis. „Also. Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt. Der Spruch dürfte euch ja noch bekannt sein. _Engorgio_. Aber verwechselt die nötige Bewegung eures Stabes nicht mit dem Witscheln und Wutscheln des Schwebezaubers," fügte er ermahnend hinzu. „Dann zeigt mal was ihr so könnt." Alle Schüler nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe in die Hand und begannen leise den Spruch aufzusagen, während sie sich auf den Regenwurm konzentrierten. Bei einigen klappte es auf Anhieb. Andere widerrum hatten ihre Schwierigkeiten. Francis beobachtete wie der Regenwurm eines Ravenclaw-Jungen nur an einem Ende anschwoll, und bei einem anderen trennte sich der Wurm entzwei. Francis nahm seinen Stab in die Hand, zauberte jedoch noch nicht. Er beobachtete weiter die einzelnen Schüler. Der Wurm von Draco Malfoy hatte schon eine stattliche Größe angenommen, als er ihn wieder schrumpfen ließ. Flitwick hatte dies gesehen und beglückwünschte ihn anerkennend. Als Flitwick sich umgedreht hatte, lehnte sich Draco selbstzufrieden zurück und lachte über ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen das es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte, ihren Wurm zum wachsen zu bringen. Doch die meisten der unfähigen Schüler waren bei den Slytherins zu finden. Vor allem die beiden Handlanger von Draco waren absolut unfähig ihre Würmer zu irgendetwas zu bringen. „Dann zeigen sie mal was sie können." Francis schaute verduzt zu Flitwick herunter, der sich vor seinem Platz aufgebaut hatte. Auffordernd deutete dieser auf Francis Regenwurm. Gerade als er den Zauberstab zu schwingen begonnen hatte, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie ein Regenwurm so aufgebläht wurde, dass er platzte. „_Engorgium_," murmelte Francis und konzentrierte sich nur halbherzig auf den Wurm. Flitwick räusperte sich um etwas zu sagen, doch als sein Blick wieder auf den Wurm fiel stockte er und sein Mund blieb kurzzeitig offen stehen. Der Wurm wuchs gleichmäßig in die Länge und Höhe, bis er etwa einen halben Meter lang war. Francis wartete, doch Flitwick nickte nur nach einigen Sekunden und ging weiter. „_Reducio_," sprach Francis und der Wurm schrumpfte wieder auf seine Ursprungsgröße. Ein Ravenclaw-Junge der schräg vor ihm saß nickte ihm zu und drehte sich wieder um. „_Engorgium_," sagte er bestimmend und wedelte dabei mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung seines Wurmes. Doch der Wurm regte sich nicht ein Stück. Entschlossen versuchte er es weiter.

Francis lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Immer wieder hörte er die Formel aus den vielen Kehlen. Ab und an auch mal Flitwicks Stimme, die einigen Schülern Tipps gab. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Die Stunde war fast zu Ende. Flitwick stand nun vor dem Jungen schräg vor Francis. „Mr. MacMillan. Wenn sie richtig gelesen hätten, müsste ihnen eigentlich aufgefallen sein, dass sie die ganze Zeit die falsche Formel benutzen. Es heißt _Engorgio_ und nicht _Engorgium. _Von ihnen hätte ich mir ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit erhofft, wo sie doch nun als Vertrauensschüler eine Vorbildsfunktion inne haben." Betrübt senkte MacMillan seinen Blick und wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch der Professor war bereits weiter gegangen.

Irritiert schaute der Junge Francis an, sagte aber nichts.

Als es dann zum Ende der Stunde schellte, beeilten sich alle Schüler schnellst möglich ihre Sachen zu packen. „Bis übermorgen bitte ich sie sich noch einmal das besagte Kapitel gründlichst durchzulesen und zu bearbeiten. Unsere Zeit ist sehr begrenzt, und es widerstrebt mir mich all zu lange mit dem Schwellzauber aufzuhalten." Anscheinend hatte er mehr erwartet, dachte sich Francis, wobei es ihn nicht wunderte, da die Klasse wirklich sehr unfähig wirkte angesichts einem so einfachen Zaubers.

Eilig packte auch er seine Sachen und verließ das Klassenzimmer als letzter. „Mr. Proctor," rief der Professor Francis nach, als er gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, „Vor allem sie möchte ich bitten meinem Unterricht in Zukunft mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, ansonsten werde ich mich gezwungen sehen ihnen Strafarbeiten aufzugeben. Sie sind zwar ein begnadeter Zauberer, doch ihre Situation bevorzugt sie nicht den anderen gegenüber." Bedeutend schaute er über seine Nickelbrille hinweg und senkte dann den Blick. Francis schloss die Tür und ging den Flur entlang um zu den Kerkern zu gelangen.

Es war der erste wirkliche Rüffel den er jemals erhalten hatte. Aber er fühlte sich nicht schlecht dabei. Die Sinnlosigkeit in diesem Klassenzimmer zu sitzen und alberne Zaubersprüche zu wiederholen, entschuldigte sein Verhalten vollkommen wie er fand. Doch irgendwie blieb es ihm trotzdem im Hinterkopf. Denn auf eine etwas eigene Art und Weise, war es unhöflich und egoistisch, wie er gehandelt hatte.

Vor den Kerkern hatten sich bereits alle Schüler eingefunden. Francis stellte sich etwas abseits der Schlange an die Wand und beobachtete die Schüler. Es waren Gryffindors und Slytherins. Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür des Klassenzimmers und die Schüler betraten es wortlos. Das Zimmer war fensterlos und nur wenige Öllampen erhellten den Raum. Der modrige Geruch erinnerte ihn an sein Zimmer.

Er ging in die letzte Reihe wo er noch einen freien Einzeltisch gefunden hatte und setzte sich an den massiven Holztisch, der von Brandflecken übersät war. An den Tischen links von ihm saß Potter mit Ron und dem braunhaarigen Mädchen. Kaum einer wagte es zu Flüstern. „Ruhe jetzt", sagte Snape mit einer monoton kalten Stimme und stellte sich zwischen die ersten beiden Tischreihen. Seine fast schulterlangen strähnigen Haare lagen ihm teilweise im Gesicht und verdunkelten seine linke Gesichtshälfte fast vollkommen.

„Bevor wir mit der heutigen Lektion beginnen, halte ich es für angebracht, sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich im nächsten Juni einer wichtigen Prüfung unterziehen werden, bei der sie beweisen können, wie viel sie über die Mischung und den Gebrauch von Zaubertränken gelernt haben. Dumm, wie ein Teil dieser Klasse zweifellos ist, erwarte ich dennoch, dass sie wenigstens noch ein Annehmbar bei ihren ZAGs schaffen, andernfalls werden sie," er machte eine kurze Pause und fixierte einen Schüler in der Reihe vor Francis mit einem vernichtenden Blick, „mein Missbehagen zu spüren bekommen." Die Ansprache war deutlich aggressiver als die von Flitwick doch letztendlich war sie genau dieselbe, erkannte Francis. Er hörte kaum noch hin. Auf seinem Tisch waren einige kleine Einkerbungen zu erkennen. Einige waren noch deutlich zu erkennen, andere aber schon verwaschen und ziemlich alt. Notizen zu einzelnen Substanzen die für die Alchemie von Nöten waren, oder einfach Namen. Ganz am Rand sah er ein gebrochenes Herz mit den Buchstaben P und G auf jeder Seite des Herzens. „Heute mischen wir ein Gebräu, das bei den Zaubergrad-Prüfungen häufig verlangt wird: den Trank des Friedens, einen Zaubertrank, der Ängste lindert und Aufgeregtheit dämpft. Aber Vorsicht: Wenn sie mit den Zutaten allzu sorglos umgehen, werden sie mit ihrem Trank einen tiefen Schlaf auslösen, aus dem manche nicht mehr erwachen werden, also achten sie darauf, was sie tun." Den Trank hatte Francis schon vor fünf Jahren zum ersten Mal gebraut. Er war recht simpel. Und die Wirkung war sehr beliebt. Vor allem Künstler die unter Lampenfieber litten, nahmen ihn oft ein. Die meisten natürlich heimlich, doch sein Vater hatte ihm schon einige Male von bekannten Fällen berichtet. Auch Muggel kannten ihn. Aber nur sehr wenige. Mit einigen Schwenkern seines Zauberstabes ließ Professor Snape die Zubereitungshinweise an der Tafel erscheinen und ein großer schwarzer Schrank sprang auf und alle möglichen Kräuter und sonstige Zutaten kamen zum Vorschein. Die Schüler erhoben sich und begannen die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu nehmen und vor sich auf dem Tisch auszubreiten. Während sie sich erhoben hatten war ihr Kessel auf ihren Tischen erschienen. Ein netter Service, wie Francis fand, so mussten die Schüler nicht andauernd den sperrigen Klotz mit sich herum tragen. Francis entfachte mit seinem Zauberstab ein kleines Feuer unter seinem Kessel und begann seine Zutaten zu sortieren, während das Wasser im Kessel langsam zu köcheln begann. Er schaute sich die Aufzeichnungen an der Tafel an. _Zwei Priesen Herolionkraut zusammen mit drei Tropfen Einhorntränen in den Kessel geben_. Francis schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Er gab eine Prise Herolionkraut zusammen mit drei Tropfen Einhorntränen in das kochende Wasser und rührte es mit seinem Zinklöffel um. Erst dann gab er die zweite Prise hinein und rührte wieder um. Die ganze Stunde über verbrachten die Schüler damit ihre Rezepturen zu vervollständigen. An einigen Stellen wich Francis von den Anordnungen Snapes ab. Snape selbst hatte ein diabolisches Vergnügen daran, über die nicht gerade vielversprechenden Versuche einzelner Schüler herzuziehen. Neben ihm stiegen plötzlich grüne Flammen aus dem Kessel von Ron auf. Und auch bei Harry Potter sah es nicht viel besser aus. Ein dicker graugrüner Dampf hatte sich über dem Kessel gebildet. Aber so sah es bei vielen aus. Als er sich leicht zur Seite beugte konnte er sehen, dass Malfoys Trank eine leicht weißliche Form angenommen hatte. Zumindest war das über dem Durchschnitt des Kurses, dachte sich Francis. „Ein leichter silberner Dampf sollte inzwischen von ihrem Trank aufsteigen", sagte Snape wenige Minuten vor Ende der Stunde. Francis widmete sich wieder seinem eigenen Gebräu über dem sich nicht nur ein leichter sondern ein deutlicher silberner Dampf gebildet hatte. Sein Trank war fertig. Er löschte das Feuer unter dem Kessel und legte seine restlichen Zutaten zusammen.

Snape ging zum Tisch neben ihm vor Harrys Platz blieb er stehen. „Was soll das sein, Potter?" „Der Trank des Friedens," antwortete Harry unsicher. Die vorderen Reihen hatten sich fast ausnahmslos umgedreht und warteten begierig auf den Verlauf der Unterhaltung. „Sagen sie mal, Potter. Können sie lesen?" Snapes Stimme hatten einen makaberen Unterton und die Schüler in den vorderen Reihen begannen zu lachen. Francis hörte weg. Schikanierung war auch etwas, was Snape anscheinend nur all zu gerne machte. „Das heißt, dieser Mischmasch ist vollkommen wertlos, Potter. _Evanesco_." Der Dampf über Harrys Topf verschwand und er schaute entgeistert in seinen leeren Topf. Snape drehte sich wieder um und ging zurück zu seinem Pult. „Jene von ihnen, die tatsächlich imstande waren, die Rezeptur zu lesen, füllen nun ein Fläschchen davon ab, beschriften es deutlich lesbar mit ihrem Namen und bringen es zur Erprobung nach vorne zu meinem Pult." Neben jedem Kessel erschien eine kleine Phiole. „Hausaufgabe," fuhr der Professor fort, „Zwölf Zoll Pergament über die Eigenschaften von Mondstein und seine Anwendungen in der Zaubertrankbereitung, Abgabe am Donnerstag." Alle Schüler begannen nun ihre Phiolen zu füllen und zu beschriften. Zusammen mit seinen Zutaten ging er nach vorne und stellte seine Flasche auf das Pult. Als er gerade mit dem sortieren seiner Sachen fertig war, läutete es und Harry Potter stürmte Wut entbrand aus dem Kerker. Fast hätte er Francis über den Haufen gelaufen. Francis ging zu seinem Platz zurück und verstaute seine restlichen Utensilien in seiner Schultasche.

Er war nicht der letzte der den Raum verließ doch als er den Gang entlang gehen wollte hörte er Snapes Stimme von hinten. „Mr. Proctor auf ein Wort in mein Zimmer." Die wenigen Schüler um Francis herum schauten ihn verwirrt aber auch interessiert an. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten ging er an ihnen vorbei, zurück in das Klassenzimmer. Snape stand dort mit seiner Probe in der Hand. Er hielt sie gegen das schwache Licht einer Öllampe und begutachtete sie interessiert. Francis schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb an der Tür stehen. „Ihr Trank ist ihnen hervorragend gelungen. Er ist makellos," begann Snape schließlich, ohne den Blick von der Phiole zu lassen. „Auch die Konsistenz stimmt vollkommen." Er setzte die Phiole vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich Francis zu. „Professor Dumbledore berichtete uns, dass sie bereits weiter sind mit ihrem Wissen als die meisten Schüler dieser Schule." Alle, fügte Francis innerlich hinzu. „Aber diese Kompetenz übersteigt meine Erwartungen." Die Stimme des Professors blieb so ruhig wie sie auch zuvor während der Stunde gewesen war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb steif, nur ein gelegentliches Zucken mit seinem linken Mundwinkel ließ den Hauch einer Emotion erhaschen. „Wer war ihr bisheriger Lehrer?" „Korthal, Sir." Snape hob leicht den Kopf und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Tiberius Korthal?" Francis nickte. Snape ließ einen triumphalen Ton von sich. „Kennen sie ihn," harkte Francis nach. Seine Neugierde war geweckt. Korthal hatte nie etwas über sich selbst erzählt. Und das er hier, in Hogwarts etwas über seinen alten Lehrer erfahren würde, wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte auf Snape zu. „Oh ja, ich kannte ihn," Snapes Gesichtszüge erhellten sich ein wenig, doch noch immer blieb sein Ausdruck unnahbar und kühl. „Er war der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, bevor ich vor sechszehn Jahren diesen Posten von Dumbledore zugesprochen bekam," er machte eine kurze Pause. „Er hat dann den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen. Er war Vielseitig. Auch Kräuterkunde und Zaubereigeschichte hatte er während seiner Laufbahn unterrichtet." Das waren genau die Fächer auf die Korthal während all der Jahre besonders viel Wert gelegt hatte, erinnerte sich Francis. „Doch vor acht Jahren hatte er aufgehört.

Hat er dir gegenüber jemals erwähnt, warum er sich entschlossen hatte Privatunterricht zu geben?" Francis schüttelte den Kopf. Genauso wenig wusste er, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt aufgehört hatte ihm Privatunterricht zu geben. Doch Francis war wegen etwas anderem Nachdenklich geworden. Snape hatte ihn geduzt. Nur Dumbledore hatte das zuvor getan. Eigentlich machte es ihm nichts aus, doch der Umbruch war ihm nicht ganz geheuer.

Nachdenklich lehnte sich Snape an das Pult. Dann fasste er sich wieder und sah mit der bekannten Würde zu Francis herüber. „Nun ja. Ich würde ihren Trank sehr gerne als Beispiel für sorgfältiges Arbeiten vorführen." Das hatte Francis befürchtet. Noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich bitte sie, das nicht zu tun, Sir. Ich bin neu hier und möchte es vermeiden durch solche Dinge aufzufallen. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn sie es nicht tun würden." Francis hatte Nachfragen erwartet, oder zumindest einen Überredungsversuch von Snape, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Snape nickte nur anerkennend. „Wenn das ihr Wunsch ist, werde ich ihn respektieren.

So weiß ich wenigstens, dass einer von meinen Schülern meine Anweisungen befolgen kann." Unsicher räusperte sich Francis bevor er etwas sagte. „Professor, ich muss eingestehen, dass ich ihre Anweisungen nicht komplett befolgt habe. Ich habe nach den Anweisungen von Korthal gehandelt. Ich habe an einigen Stellen der Rezeptur die Reihenfolge im kleinen Maße verändert." Snape atmete tief ein. Anscheinend musste er sich zusammenreißen um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Doch dann besann er sich und zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, dass sich grotesk dem kühlen Ausdruck seiner Augen anpasste. „Ich verstehe. Nun dann bitte ich sie anstatt der Hausaufgabe über Mondstein, die geänderte Rezeptur auszuarbeiten und mir in entsprechender Form bis Donnerstag vorzulegen.

Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine angenehmen Tag. Sie müssen sich beeilen, ihr nächster Unterricht wird alsbald beginnen." Damit ging er an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Vor der Tür standen bereits die nächsten, älteren Schüler. Es waren deutlich weniger als in seinem Kurs. Nur elf Schüler. Wortlos betraten sie den Raum und setzten sich. Ohne Snape noch einmal anzuschauen, verließ er das Zimmer und eilte die Treppen hinauf um zum Zaubereigeschichten Unterricht zu kommen.

Die Flure und Treppen waren so leer wie in der Nacht. Alle Schüler waren bereits im Unterricht, der vor drei Minuten begonnen hatte. Als er endlich vor der hölzernen Tür stand, holte er noch einmal tief Luft. Die Rennerei hatte ihm zwar nicht all zuviel ausgemacht, aber innerlich richtete er sich schon auf die Standpauke des Lehrers ein. Professor Binns erinnerte er sich, war sein Name. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, doch trotzdem war ein leises knarren zu hören. Als er durch den offenen Spalt geschlüpft war, schloss er die Tür ebenso vorsichtig. Fast alle Schüler hatten sich umgewandt. Doch niemand sagte etwas. Niemand außer dem Professor. Dieser saß auf seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Pult und war tief über sein Buch gebeugt, aus dem er unablässig vorlas.

Und er war ein Geist. Seine altmodische Kleidung, mit dem Stehkragen und dem Rüschenhemd, ließ darauf schließen, dass er schon lange nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. „...als dann im November die magisch begabten Anwohner der kleinen Stadt Cavan zum ersten mal auf die ungewöhnliche große Artenvielfalt der Gnome in ihrer Umgebung aufmerksam wurden, wurde schnell klar um was für ein Problem es sich handelte..." Francis wusste nicht so recht was er machen sollte. Verwirrt blieb er bei der Tür stehen. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich auch wieder nach vorne gedreht und schrieben weiter Notizen. Nur einige wenige starrten ihn noch an wie ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern.

Nach gut drei weiteren Minuten hob Binns endlich seinen fast durchsichtigen Kopf. „Nun setzten sie sich doch bitte," sagte er mit der gleichen monoton, einschläfernden Stimme, mit der er auch zuvor vorgelesen hatte. Er streckte seinen dürren rechten Arm aus und deutete auf einen freien Platz in der zweiten Reihe. Wortlos ging Francis los und setzte sich. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Aber Binns ließ ihm erst gar keine Möglichkeit sich zu entschuldigen. „Wissen sie welches Thema wir behandeln," fragte er Francis. Francis nickte knapp. Es ging um die große Kartoffel-Krise in Irland im 19. Jahrhundert. Er hatte sie bereits vor drei Jahren mit seinem Hauslehrer besprochen. „Gut," fuhr der Professor fort. „Wie ich ja bereits sagte war das der Anfang der Zaubererschaft die sich aktiv in das Agrarwesen der Muggel einmischten. Ohne das unbürokratische Handeln der Zauberer von Cavan, wäre der _Große Hunger _wie diese Zeit auch genannt wurde, noch weitaus schlimmer ausgefallen. Somit kommen wir wieder zurück zu Cliff Hustel der 1847 als erster die neue Gnomart entdeckte die auch für den hartnäckigen Pilz verantwortlich waren. Die Hustelgnome. Nach ihrem Entdecker benannt. Seine Entdeckung führte dazu, dass..." Francis hörte nicht mehr hin. Dieser Abschnitt der Geschichte war zusammen mit den Koboldaufständen im Schwarzwald das wohl langatmigste Thema.

Neben ihm saß ein dunkelhaariges Hufflepuff-Mädchen. Sie beugte sich leicht zu Francis hinüber und flüsterte ihm zu, „Du hast die Ansprache zu den ZAG Prüfungen verpasst." „Davon hatte ich heute schon zwei. Die reichen mir erst mal," gab er leicht genervt zurück. Das Mädchen setzte sich wieder gerade hin und schaute zu Binns herüber. Francis tat es ihr nach, hörte aber nicht weiter zu. Zwischendurch schaute er sich im Raum um. Viele der Schüler saßen, auf ihren Plätzen und schrieben eifrig mit, was der Professor vorne erzählte. Doch die meisten lagen mehr auf ihren Tischen und dösten vor sich hin.

Auffällig war, dass die meisten der aufmerksamen Schüler aus Ravenclaw kamen. Das Haus der Wissbegierigen, rief sich Francis in Erinnerung. Es schien also wirklich zu passen, für welches Haus sich der Hut entschied.

Als es schließlich läutete, war Francis einer der ersten, die das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte. Eilig lief er die Treppen hinauf, zu seinem Zimmer und packte dort sein Buch für Arithmantik ein, bevor er sich in die Große Halle begab um sich dem Mittagessen hinzugeben.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.Kapitel:** _**Privilegiert **_

Die Große Halle war fast vollständig besetzt. Ganz vorne vor dem Lehrertisch fand er noch einen letzten leeren Platz bei den Slytherins. Das Essen war nicht weniger geworden. Genau wie am vergangenen Abend waren die Tische überfüllt mit einer riesigen Auswahl an Köstlichkeiten. Francis füllte seinen Teller mit einigen Kartoffeln und einem kleinen Stück Hackbraten. Er beeilte sich mit dem essen, denn schon sah er wie sich Malfoy erhob und zu ihm kam. Mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung scheuchte er denn Jungen neben Francis weg und setzte sich auf den freien Platz. Francis schaute nicht auf. „Ich habe gehört, dass du die freie Wahl hast," begann Malfoy, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass Francis kein Gespräch mit ihm beginnen würde. Francis wartete bis er in Seelenruhe seinen Mund geleert hatte. „In wiefern?" Er schaute Draco immer noch nicht an und nahm die nächste Kartoffel in den Mund. „Du darfst dir dein Haus aussuchen. Besser kann es doch gar nicht laufen. Jetzt kannst du nach Slytherin kommen." Francis aß noch das letzte Stück vom Braten bevor er sich zu Draco umdrehte. „Ich soll mir Zeit lassen mit meiner Entscheidung." Und damit stand er auf und ging zur Tür. „Entscheide dich nicht falsch, Proctor! Du weißt ganz genau wo dein wahrer Platz ist," rief Malfoy hinter ihm her.

Francis verließ die Halle wortlos und ging die große Steintreppe vor dem Eingangstor hinunter. Nur sehr wenige Schüler tummelten sich hier in kleinen Gruppen. Er setze sich an den Fuß der Treppe und schaute zum Wald herüber. Welches Haus er wählen würde, konnte er noch nicht sagen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und schaute in den fast wolkenlosen Himmel. „Hallo Francis." Um ihn herum hörte er wie sich mehrere Personen setzten. Er öffnete seine Augen. Die drei Kleinen aus seinem Abteil hatten sich um ihn herum gesetzt. „Und wie war dein erster Schultag?" erkundigte sich Matt strahlend. Seufzend richtete sich Francis auf. „Ganz gut bis jetzt", log er. Eigentlich hatte er sich zu Tode gelangweilt, aber er hoffte so einer längeren Unterhaltung aus dem Weg gehen zu können. „Mein Tag war total doof", begann Matt, „Erst hatten wir Snape und dann gerade eben noch diese neue Lehrerin. Umbridge." Kopfschüttelnd legte er eine Pause ein. „Die ist einfach nur langweilig.

Bei der darf man gar nichts. Da sitzt man nur rum und ließt in diesem langweiligen Buch. Und am Ende stellt sie dann Fragen, die man einfach nur aus dem Buch ablesen muss. Da ist Zaubereigeschichte sogar spannender.

Hattest du heute schon bei ihr?" Francis schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe erst morgen bei ihr. Bis jetzt hatte ich nur bei Flitwick, Snape und Binns." Die Unterhaltung würde sich wohl noch ein wenig hinziehen, dachte sich Francis, aber irgendwie war es ihm bei den dreien egal. „Und wie fandest du Snape?" harkte Emma nach, „ich finde den ganz schlimm. Er macht James immer fertig. Nur weil er nicht so gut ist in Zaubertränke." „Und weil ich ein Muggelgeborener bin." fügte James kleinlaut hinzu. „Das bildest du dir nur ein. Snape hat keine Vorurteile gegen Muggelgeborene." versuchte Emma ihm zu erklären. „Natürlich hasst er sie! Frank Howser behandelt er ganz normal, obwohl der noch schlechter ist als ich. Und hast du nicht gesehen, wie er Matt anguckt? Er sieht richtig angewidert aus." James Stimme überschlug sich fast und einige der Umstehenden drehten sich interessiert um. „Außerdem war er mal ein Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem. Das hat mir nämlich mein Papa erzählt. Und der muss es wissen. Er arbeitet schließlich im Ministerium." Seine Stimme hatte sich wieder beruhigt, bevor er den allgemein benutzten Namen des größten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten genannt hatte.

Eine unliebsame Stille trat ein, bis Matt sich schließlich wieder an Francis wandte. „Wie findest du Snape denn?" Francis musste überlegen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von Snape halten sollte. „Eigentlich finde ich ihn ganz in Ordnung", sagte er schließlich.

Den dreien stand der Mund offen. „Warum das?" fragte James entgeistert. Sie hatten wohl erwartet, dass sich Francis ihrer Meinung anschließt und mit ihnen über Snape herziehen würde.

Francis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist ein guter Lehrer. Streng, aber gut." Die drei sagten immer noch nichts. Francis wusste, dass er sie dadurch reizte. Aber er sagte nur was er dachte. Snape hatte sicherlich seine Eigenarten im Umgang mit seinen Schülern. Aber die hatte jeder Lehrer. Snape bevorzugte auch niemanden. So kam es ihm zumindest vor. Selbst seinem eigenen Haus gab er kein offenes Lob. Alle waren bei ihm gleich. Nur die wenigen Unglücklichen, die sein Fach nicht beherrschten, hatten bei ihm das Nachsehen.

Es läutete. Francis war froh über diese Unterbrechung der Stille. Knapp verabschiedete er sich und ging zurück in das Schloss. Die drei begannen sofort zu tuscheln als er sich von ihnen entfernt hatte, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter.

Francis folgte dem Strom der Schüler die sich die Treppe hoch kämpften.

Die Arithmantik Stunde verlief ereignislos. Die Professorin hielt zunächst eine kurze Ansprache über seine Kursziele und über das ZAG Jahr.

Richtiger Unterricht wurde noch nicht erteilt. Francis beschwerte sich nicht. Er verbrachte die Stunde damit, sich Notizen zu machen. Zwar hatte er alles schon mehrmals an diesem Tage gehört, aber er wusste, dass die Stunde so deutlich schneller herum gehen würde.

Schließlich läutete es und er beeilte sich das Klassenzimmer schnellst möglich zu verlassen um in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Die Stunden waren vorbei und er sollte endlich seine Ruhe haben.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet hatte, stutze er. Das Fenster stand offen und auf dem Fenstersims hockte eine große, braune Eule. Sie trug eine kleine Pergamentrolle in ihrem Schnabel. Francis schritt zu der Eule herüber und nahm ihr die Rolle ab. Sofort wandte sich die Eule ab und flog davon. Francis schaute ihr noch einige Momente nach, bis er sich der Nachricht widmete. Er entrollte sie und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Die Nachricht war kurz:

An Mr. Proctor

Ich erwarte sie um halb sieben, an diesem Abend, in meinem Klassenzimmer.

Professor Binns

Nachdenklich runzelte Francis die Stirn und legte die Nachricht beiseite. Was hatte er getan, dass dieses Treffen nötig war, überlegte er. Doch es fiel ihm recht schnell wieder ein. Er musste nachsitzen.

Er war zu spät zu Binns Unterricht erschienen und musste nun eine Strafe abarbeiten.

Angespannt stand er auf und öffnete seinen Schrank. Ruhig begann er seine Sachen im Schrank zu sortieren, die er am morgen einfach nur hineingeworfen hatte. Er war gespannt, was ihn erwarten würde.

Er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, was für Strafen hier in Hogwarts vollstreckt wurden.

Unruhig ging er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und schaute dabei immer wieder auf die Uhr über der Tür.

Das Abendessen ließ er ausfallen. Und um viertel nach sechs ging er hinunter zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte. Er wartete dort noch einige Minuten, bis es kurz vor halb war. Dann klopfte er behutsam an und trat ein.

Binns saß an seinem Pult und schien sich irgendwelche Notizen zu machen.

„Setzten sie sich." sagte er ohne aufzublicken, mit der gleichen monotonen Stimme wie zur Unterrichtszeit und deutete auf den Einzeltisch direkt vor ihm. Francis tat wie geheißen und setzte sich. Zwei Minuten lang sagte Binns nichts. Bis es Punkt halb war.

Er hob seinen fast durchsichtigen Kopf und schaute Francis mit zusammengezogenen Braunen an. „Sie wissen warum sie hier sind?" Francis räusperte sich. „Ja, Sir. Ich glaube schon." „Sie glauben?" Binns hob seinen Kopf unwirklich. „Sie sind zu spät zu meinem Unterricht erschienen. Das ist ein grober Verstoß gegen unsere Schulordnung." Francis nickte nur. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei ihrem bisherigen Unterricht üblich war, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das diese Grundregel nicht von jedem guten Pädagogen geschult wird. Oder wollen sie mir da widersprechen?" „Nein. Sir." Die Art wie Binns mit ihm sprach, machte Francis ein wenig unsicher. Es war nicht die gleiche Art wie am morgen. Zwar war Binns Stimme immer noch eintönig und langsam, doch etwas war anders. Er war bestimmender.

„Für ihr Verhalten muss ich ihnen eine Strafarbeit erteilen.

Neue Schüler werden davon nicht ausgeschlossen oder bevorzugt."

Francis überlegte kurz ob er dem Professor erklären sollte, warum er zu spät gekommen war. „Ich bitte mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, Sir. Ich wurde abgelenkt."

Binns ging nicht auf seine Entschuldigung ein und kramte in seinen Unterlagen herum. Schließlich hob er wieder seinen Blick. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, warum sie zu spät gekommen sind. Professor Snape hat mich darüber informiert.

Aber wie ich bereits sagte, ändert dieser Umstand nichts an ihrer Tat." Tat hörte sich in Francis Ohren an, als sei er ein Krimineller, doch er erwiderte nichts.

„Wie auch immer. Das sie eine Strafarbeit von mir auferlegt bekommen ist nur ein Grund, warum sie hier sind." Er hielt einen Brief hoch. „Deine Eltern haben mir eine Eule geschickt." Francis konnte einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken.

Schon damals hatte er sich geweigert, dass seine Eltern irgendeinen Einfluss auf sein Leben nahmen. Er wollte es alleine schaffen.

Binns hatte den Seufzer nicht bemerkt oder ignoriert. „Sie haben mir mitgeteilt, dass deine geschichtlichen Kenntnisse nicht dem Stand unserer fünften Stufe gleichkommen.

So müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen, damit ihr bisheriges Wissen nicht verstaubt."

Er schaute Francis an, als ob er einen Vorschlag von ihm erwartete. Nach ein paar Sekunden fuhr er jedoch fort. „Ich werde ihnen in regelmäßigen Abständen Hausaufgaben aufgeben, die einen größeren Umfang haben, als die normalen.

Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass sie von dem normalen Unterricht befreit werden. Schließlich müssen auch sie an den anstehenden Prüfungen teilnehmen." Binns lehnte sich zurück.

„Wie weit sind sie bisher mit ihrem Unterricht gekommen?"

Wieder einmal eine Sonderstellung dachte sich Francis. Es war ausgeschlossen, dass er eine normale Schulzeit verbringen würde. Immer wieder würden die gleichen Probleme auftauchen. Er war weiter als alle anderen Schüler. Und sie würden ihn auch nicht mehr einhohlen können.

„Mein Privatunterricht endete, bevor wir Grindelwalds Macht im Deutschen Reich zuende besprechen konnten." Binns nickte. „Gut. Ich werde ihnen nun ein paar Fragen stellen.

Je nachdem, wie gut sie sind, wird auch ihre Hausaufgabe ausfallen." Francis entspannte sich. Geschichte war eine seiner Stärken gewesen.

„Wann begann Grindelwalds streben nach der Macht?" Es war eine zu einfache Frage, wie Francis fand. So einfach hatte es ihm Korthal selten gemacht. „1931 verließ Grindelwald Böhmen und ließ sich in München nieder. Von dort aus begann er sich mit einigen radikalen Vertretern der Deutschen Magiergilde zusammenzuschließen."

„Korrekt", sagte Binns ohne Ausschweife, „warum verließ er Böhmen?" Francis musste kurz überlegen bevor er antwortete.

„Böhmen gehörte vor der Angliederung an das Deutsche Reich zur Tschechoslowakei. Damals wurden dort Zauberer nicht geduldet. Die dortige Regierung hatte die Bildung einer Zauberergemeinschaft verboten. Grindelwald konnte sich niemals mit dieser Unterdrückung abfinden und ging bereits in der Tschechoslowakei gegen Muggel vor. Als er jedoch wegen Mordes gesucht wurde, floh er." Francis hätte noch mehr sagen können, doch er glaubte, dass dies dem Professor genügen würde. Binns nickte erneut und harkte etwas auf einem seiner vielen Zettel ab.

„Was waren seine Ziele, die er offen kundtat?" „Grindelwald hasste Muggel. Sein größenwahnsinniges Ziel war es die Muggelwelt zu unterwerfen. Er sah die Zaubererschaft als überlegen an." „Gut. Sehr schön. Und als letztes noch eine etwas größere Frage. Was hatte sein Streben mit der Muggelregierung von Deutschland zu tun?" Francis brauchte einen Moment um sich die Worte richtig zu Recht zu legen.

„Grindelwald wusste, das es ihm alleine nicht möglich war, seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Er nutzte die schlechte wirtschaftliche Situation in Deutschland, um sich einen größeren Einfluss zu verschaffen.

1932 lernte er den aufstrebenden Politiker Hitler kennen. Er gehörte zu einer faschistischen Partei.

Bei den Wahlen von 1933 verhalf Grindelwald Hitler durch Wahlmanipulation eine knappe Mehrheit zu erlangen. Hitler kam an die Macht. Es wird vermutet, das sich Grindelwald Hitler gefügig gemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich mit dem Imperio-Fluch.

Durch Grindelwalds streben nach einem totalitären System ließ Hitler das Deutsche Parlament auflösen. Fort an war Hitler Alleinherrscher im Deutschland der Muggel.

Bis 1941 hatte es Grindelwald durch Hitler geschafft große Teile Europas an das Deutsche Reich anzugliedern.

Es wird jedoch vermutet, dass Grindelwald seinen Plan fallen ließ und versuchte sich, vor allem mit französischen, skandinavischen und deutschen Magiern alleine zu behaupten. Die neun Jahre, die Hitler unter dem Einfluss Grindelwalds gestanden hatte, führten bei ihm zu einer Geistesverwirrtheit. Hitlers Gedankengut hatte von je her jenem von Grindelwald geähnelt. Hitler schaffte es jedoch Grindelwald in der Grausamkeit seiner Aktionen zu übertreffen. Seine Verbrechen an den Muggeln und teilweise auch an Zauberern stiegen ins unermessliche.

Grindelwald sah seine angestrebte Herrschaft in Gefahr, da Hitler seine Wege zunehmend unkontrollierbarer störte.

Hinzu kam auch, dass der Widerstand der Deutschen Magiergilde wuchs. Grindelwald sah sich gezwungen, erneut auszuwandern und ließ sich in Schweden nieder."

Ein paar Details waren Francis nicht mehr eingefallen. „Das war gut. Fast wie aus einem Buch abgelesen." Francis konnte aus Binns Stimme nicht heraushören, ob er verärgert, oder erfreut war.

„Deine Strafarbeit wird in deine Hausaufgabe einfließen.

Fertige bis Montag einen genauen Lebenslauf von Grindelwald an.

Ich will keine abgeschriebenen Sätze sehen. Nur eigene Formulierungen werde ich akzeptieren. Ich würde sagen, drei Fuß Pergament dürften genügen." Drei Fuß war eine Menge, wie Francis fand, soviel hatte er selbst von Korthal nicht aufbekommen. „Und ihre Hausaufgabe über die Zeit nach der Kartoffelmisere erwarte ich natürlich auch bis Donnerstag." Er erhob sich. „Einen angenehmen Abend wünsche ich ihnen noch."

Und er glitt durch die Tafel, aus dem Raum. Francis seufzte hörbar. Der erste Tag war vergangen, doch er hatte schon genug Hausaufgaben aufbekommen um seine kommende Freizeit komplett zu überschatten.

Ohne Eile verließ er das Klassenzimmer und ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

Langsam machte sich sein Magen bemerkbar. Er bereute es, dass Abendessen ausgelassen zu haben.

„Gishi." sagte er und der steinerne Phönix schwang zur Seite. Während er die Treppe hinunter stieg spielte Francis mit dem Gedanken einen Lehrer zu fragen, ob er noch etwas zu Essen bekommen könnte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder.

Als er das Zimmer betreten hatte stockte er verdutzt. Auf seinem Sekretär stand ein Teller mit einigen belegten Broten.

Verwirrt setzte er sich und begann zu essen.

Um halb zehn legte er sich hin. Die Hausaufgaben würde er morgen erledigen, nahm er sich vor. Doch nun brauchte er Ruhe.

Schnell schlief er ein. Doch es war noch lange wach und beobachtete den Wald in der Ferne.

Die Tage vergingen sehr schnell, wie Francis fand. Wie er schon befürchtet hatte, nahmen die Hausaufgaben den größten Teil seiner Freizeit in Anspruch. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit gefunden, seine Kaligraphie zu üben.

Er war der erste der an diesem Samstag Morgen in der großen Halle saß. Verwunderlich war es nicht, da er schon um kurz nach sechs aufgestanden war.

Nachdenklich schlürfte er an seinem Tee. Der Unterricht war recht ereignislos gewesen.

Snape hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und Francis in Ruhe gelassen. Aber er wollte nach der Stunde wieder etwas über Korthals Mischmethoden wissen. Francis war das nur recht. Hauptsache er hatte während der Stunden seine Ruhe.

Binns hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Er hatte seinen Unterricht genau so fortgesetzt wie er am Montag geendet hatte.

Zu seiner Strafarbeit war er jedoch immer noch nicht gekommen.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Doch es war töricht zu denken das sie so früh am morgen bereits geöffnet hatte. Erst um die Mittagszeit öffnete sie wieder und somit ging Francis zurück in sein Zimmer.

Mehr oder weniger konzentriert machte er sich an einen kleinen Aufsatz für Flitwick, doch noch immer auf eine markelose Ausführung des Schwellzaubers pochte.

Zehn Zoll hatte der Professor verlangt, doch Francis schloss seinen Aufsatz mit acht Zoll ab.

Es waren immer die einfachsten Dinge, welche am schwierigsten zu bewältigen waren, fand Francis.

Unschlüssig, was er mit seiner freien Zeit anfangen sollte, setzte er sich an sein Fenster.

Auf dem weiten Rassen schwoll die Masse der Schüler an, welche sich entweder einfach nur in die Sonne legten, oder aber in kleinen Gruppen miteinander spielten.

Längere Zeit beobachtete er ein paar Jungen, die sich eine Frisbee zuwarfen, sich jedoch merklich dagegen sträubten sie zu fangen.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Überrascht wandte sich Francis von dem regen Treiben ab und öffnete die Tür weit. „Guten Morgen Professor", sagte er würdevoll. Lächelnd betrat Dumbledore das Zimmer und nickte Francis aufrichtig zu. „Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht bei etwas wichtigem, mein Junge," erkundigte sich Dumbledore nachdem er sich interessiert umgeschaut hatte. „Keineswegs, Sir." Innerlich ballte Francis die Fäuste. Wieder diese Art. Wieder diese Verniedlichung seiner Person.

„Gut, gut." Noch immer schaute er sich um. Langsam wurde Francis unruhig.

„Professor, dürfte ich erfahren was sie hierher führt." Fragend schaute ihn Dumbledore endlich an. Es dauerte trotzdem einen Moment bis er sich gefasst hatte. „Oh, natürlich." Lächelnd setzte er sich auf das gemachte Bett. „Wie geht es dir Francis?" Francis war es nicht möglich seine Verwirrung zu verbergen. „Gut", antwortete er schließlich unsicher. Dumbledore nickte. „Und die Schüler? Kommst du mit ihnen aus?" „Ja." Es entsprach der Wahrheit. Die Schüler ließen ihn in Ruhe. Keiner stellte ihm irgendwelche Fragen. Besser konnte es nicht sein für ihn.

„Aber trotzdem bist du noch nicht fähig ein Haus zu erwählen, vermute ich." Dumbledores Blick war freundlich, er kannte die Antwort und sie machte ihm nichts aus. „Nein, Sir. Das kann ich noch nicht."

Wissend nickte der Direktor. „Professor Umbridge sprach mich mehrfach auf dieses Thema an, während der ganzen Woche. Sie hat sich wahrlich die Mühe gemacht und sich über diesen besonderen Fall erkundigt. Sie drängt darauf, das du dich schnell entscheiden sollst.

Doch finde ich das dir diese Eingewöhnungszeit vergönnt sein sollte." Stillschweigend nickte Francis. „Aber du hast Glück. Du bist bei weitem nicht mehr ihre größte Sorge." „Sie meinen Potters Verhalten ihr gegenüber," bemerkte Francis.

Dumbledore nickte besorgt. Francis war zwar nicht im gleichen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Kurs wie Harry Potter, doch es war unmöglich außergewöhnliche Vorkommnisse im Schloss nicht mitzubekommen. Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass Harry Umbridge angefahren habe und sie als Lügnerin bezeichnet hatte. Die Gründe liefen jedoch auseinander. Ein Erstklässler hatte behauptet, Umbridge habe Harry an den Haaren gezogen und gesagt das die Cannons unwürdiger Weise Quidditchmeister wurden. Andere behaupteten das Umbridge behauptet habe das Dumbledore ein verwandelter Troll sei. Die Meinungen gingen in haarsträubende Richtungen. Und zu glauben war eine weniger als die andere. Francis selbst war es gleich. Nur sein Bild das er sich von Potter machte wurde mehr und mehr bestätigt. Er war aufbrausend und selbstverliebt.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und stellt sich an das offene Fenster.

Belustigt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Die kleinen sollten sich bloß hüten nicht von Filch erwischt zu werden." Francis unterdrückte seine Neugierde nachzufragen oder aufzustehen um selber nachzuschauen. „Wie lange meinen sie, habe ich noch um meine Entscheidung zu fällen?" lenkte er ab.

Dumbledore antwortete nicht gleich und beobachtete weiterhin das Treiben unter dem Fenster. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, solange du es für richtig hältst. Doch es geht nicht nur nach mir. Auch die Hauslehrer erwarten deine Entscheidung gespannt.

Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, bist du sehr begabt ihn Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke. Die Lehrer wollen dir nur zu gerne endlich Belohnungen zukommen lassen." Das glaubte Francis nur zu gern. Snape wollte ihn mit Sicherheit bei sich sitzen sehen, um ihn mit Punkten zu überschütten.

Endlich wandte sich Dumbledore dem Fenster ab. „Aber keine Bange. Nimm dir die Zeit."

Er machte sich gerade auf den Raum zu verlassen, als er im Türrahmen stehen blieb und einen Umschlag hervorholte. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen." Lächelnd übergab er Francis den Umschlag. „Das ist eine Erlaubnis alle Bereiche der Bibliothek zu nutzen. Ausnahmslos, alle." Irritiert nahm er den Umschlag an. Er wusste von seinem ersten Besuch das es Schülern untersagt war, den größten Teil der Bibliothek, den verbotenen Teil, zu betreten.

Eine weitere Sonderstellung. „Sir, dürfte ich erfahren warum ich...?" Ihm fehlten die Worte um nicht zu aufdringlich zu erscheinen.

Dumbledores Lächeln verstarb immer noch nicht. „Ich habe einen Brief von Korthal erhalten. Er hat mir deinen Lehrstand mitgeteilt." Francis runzelte die Stirn. Er war verärgert und neugierig zugleich. „Und was hat das hiermit zu tun?"

„Ich glaube nicht das es ratsam gewesen wäre, wenn einige Lehrer erfahren würden, welchen Erfahrungsstand du in gewissen Fächern hast.

Somit erschien es mir ratsam, dich an ein Alleinstudium zu gewöhnen. Mit Literatur, die dem Wissenstand der meisten Schüler unserer Schule nicht entsprechen." „Soll das heißen, dass ich mich allein unterrichten soll? Das ich nicht mehr an den Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen muss?" „Keineswegs. Was du mit diesem Privileg anfängst ist allein dein Anliegen. Doch dem Unterricht musst du weiterhin beiwohnen. Wie intensiv, dass ist deine Entscheidung. Aber du musst ihm folgen und auch alle Unannehmlichkeiten in kauf nehmen müssen die damit verbunden sind. Wie etwas Hausaufgaben und Strafarbeiten. Ich habe dies nicht mit Professor Binns abgesprochen, er wird dich auf seine Art fördern. Viel Spaß beim lernen." Dumbledore drehte sich mit einem freundlichem Lächeln um und verließ den Raum, ohne das Francis noch etwas sagen konnte.

Es war kurz nach zwölf als Francis die Treppen zur Bibliothek hinunterstieg. Die meisten Schüler schienen sich außerhalb des Schlosses zu vergnügen, denn die Gänge waren relativ leer. In der Bibliothek selbst saßen gut ein duzend Schüler an den runden Tischen, die über den ganzen Raum verteilt waren. Francis steifte ohne Eile, durch die Schluchten der drei Meter hohen Bücherwände. Ein Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff hatte ihm vor zwei Tagen in groben Zügen und ohne große Motivation diesen Ort vorgeführt. Francis konnte sich noch nicht einmal an dessen Namen erinnern.

Schließlich bog er in die Geschichtsabteilung ab und blieb suchend vor der Masse an in Leder gebundenen Wälzern stehen.

Das Zeitalter Grindelwalds war als _Neues Zeitalter _ausgeschrieben und stand ziemlich am Ende des Regals.

Danach kam kaum noch etwas. Nicht einmal einen Meter nahmen die Bücher über die Geschichte der letzten 20 Jahre in Anspruch. Francis nahm ein ihm vertrautes Buch über Grindelwald aus dem Regal, stellte es aber gleich wieder zurück. Er hatte im Moment keine größere Motivation sich an seine Strafarbeit zu machen.

Das letzte Buch in den Reihen der _Späten Neuen Zeit _war kaum dicker als zwei Zentimeter. Francis nahm es aus dem Regal und setzte sich an einen der vielen leeren Tische.

Knapp eine Stunde lass er sporadisch in _England des späten 20. Jahrhunderts, _bis er es lustlos auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Es schien ihm, als seien die Schrecken Voldemorts nur ein kleines Nebenereignis gewesen, dass es nicht sonderlich wert war, genannt zu werden. Francis wusste zwar, dass kaum ein Zauberer Voldemorts Namen laut aussprach ohne dabei einen leeren Schlag zu erhalten, doch dieses Buch, nannte ihn, wenn es denn ging, fast gar nicht.

Francis nahm sich vor, Professor Binns ein wenig mehr dazu zu befragen, während er das eine Buch zurückstellte und sich _Grindelwalds Fluch – Aufstieg und Fall eines Wahnsinnigen _nahm.

Korthal hatte dieses Buch immer als zu unwissenschaftlich bezeichnet, aber Francis glaubte kaum, dass dies irgend jemanden hier stören würde.

Trotz der Ruhe in der großen Bibliothek fiel es Francis schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder löschte er einzelne Zeilen mit seinem Zauberstab um sie noch unvollkommener, neu zu formulieren. Nachdem er knapp zwei Fuß verfasst hatte, gab er auf. Frustriert lehnte er sich zurück, faltete die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und schloss die Augen.

_Schemenhaft sah er die vielen Gruppen von Schülern die auf den Wiesen herumliefen oder sich aufgeregt unterhielten. Einige andere saßen allein unter den wenigen Bäumen die an diesem sonnigen Mittag den einzigen Schatten boten. Die Zwillinge aus dem Zug standen inmitten einer großen Traube von jüngeren Schülern und verteilten irgendetwas an sie. Die drei kleinen aus seinem Abteil gingen langsam die Wiese auf und ab. Immer wieder blieben sie stehen und gestikulierten wild miteinander um gleich darauf verschwörerische Blicke in alle Richtungen zu werfen. Sie unterhielten sich über ihn. Fragten sich, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollten. Was sie von ihm halten sollten. _

_Als ob er ein alter Freund wäre, der plötzlich dem Wahnsinn verfallen sei. Anscheinend hatte die ihr Gespräch am Anfang der Woche mehr mitgenommen, als Francis es sich vorgestellt hatte. Unschlüssig wiederholten sich die Aussagen der drei, bis sie sich schließlich einer anderen Gruppe von Schülern anschloss, die kleine Karten miteinander tauschten, die sie in kleinen und großen Mappen, sorgfältig sortiert vor sich hingelegt hatten. _

„Die Bibliothek ist kein Schlafsaal!" Verwirrt öffnete Francis seine Augen und sah eine zierliche Frau vor sich stehen. Ihr übergroßer Hut war ihr bis zu den Augenbrauen heruntergesunken und alle paar Sekunden schob sie ihn wieder nach oben. Ihre Arme in die Seite gestemmt schaute sich verärgert auf ihn herab. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Miss," sagte Francis kleinlaut, „Ich habe nur versucht mich zu konzentrieren, es war nicht meine Absicht hier einzunicken." Flüchtig schaute er auf sie Uhr über der Tür. Es war halb fünf.

Er hatte über eine Stunde einfach nur hier gesessen. „Wir schließen in einer Stunde," sagte sie barsch und ging kopfschüttelnd zurück zum Eingang der Bibliothek. Sofort machte sich Francis wieder an seinen Aufsatz. Doch es viel ihm noch immer nicht leichter. Immer wieder dachte er an die drei Zweitklässler. Er würde so einiges klarstellen müssen mit ihnen. Zwar wollte er sie nicht zwangsläufig als Freunde. Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass ihm die drei bei Zeiten noch sehr zu gute kommen würden.

Nach einer halben schloss er endlich den Aufsatz und brachte das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. Er war zwar nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit seinem Aufsatz, aber es würde vorerst genügen. Wieder blickte er zur Uhr. Er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit. Genug Zeit um sein Privileg in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Pergamentrolle unter seinem Umhang verstaut, ging er geradewegs an das andere Ende der Bibliothek. Hinter einem leeren Regal entdeckte er eine schlichte Holztür. Einzig die Worte _Zutritt für unbefugte Verboten _waren in goldenen Buchstaben an der Tür zu lesen. Behutsam drehte er den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür.

Die verbotene Bibliothek war das genaue Ebenbild der richtigen Bibliothek, nur ein wenig kleiner. Der Regale waren vor allem niedriger. Gemächlich ging er durch die einzelnen Abteilungen. Flüche, Gegenflüche, Kreaturen, Berühmte Persönlichkeiten, geschichtliche Ereignisse, Politik und noch viele Themen mehr. Genau der gleich Aufbau, die gleiche Struktur.

Neugierig, zog er einige Bücher aus den Regalen und blätterte sie durch. Einige Stellen waren mit Bemerkungen versehen, andere waren geschwärzt. Und auf jedem Deckblatt war ein Stempel zu sehen. _Geprüft. _

Hier würde er einige sehr interessante Stunden verbringen, erkannte Francis mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. Er ging noch ein wenig länger durch die Gänge des fensterlosen Raumes, bis er sich auf den Rückweg machte.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte erschrak er kurz, als ein Mädchen mit brauen, buschigen Haaren vor ihm stand und ihn mit dem gleichen Blick traktierte, den ihm auch die Bibliothekarin geschenkt hatte.

„Was hattest du da drin zu suchen?" Irritiert sah er auf hier herunter. Es war eine von den Vertrauensschülern. Von Gryffindor, wie er an ihrer Uniform erkennen konnte. „Ich habe mich umgeschaut...", begann er, doch sie fuhr ihm ins Wort. „Das ist ja wohl unerhört. Diese Räume sind nur mit einer Genehmigung zu betreten. Schülern ist es strengstens verboten sie zu betreten. Ich glaube das weißt du sehr wohl. Ich werde dir Strafarbeiten geben müssen und dazu werde ich mit deinem Hauslehrer sprechen. Es ist ja wohl unerhört am Tage hier einfach einzudringen!" Sie stutzte und wurde ein wenig rot wie Francis glaubte. „Wie auch immer. Welches Haus?" Ihr Blick fiel auf das Emblem seines Umhangs.

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Francis fasste sich nach diesem Wortschwall endlich wieder und brachte seufzend den Brief von Dumbledore zum Vorschein. „Ich habe eine Genehmigung. Aber danke das du mich noch einmal auf die Regeln dieses Hauses hingewiesen hast," entgegnete er ihr mit einem leicht zynischen Unterton. Verblüfft lass sie den Brief und gab ihn schließlich mit einem überraschten Ton zurück. Francis verabschiedete sich knapp und ließ die leicht beschämte Vertrauensschülerin hinter sich zurück.

Ein wenig Genugtuung durchkroch ihn, während er sich auf den Weg machte um seine drei Sorgenkinder zu suchen.


End file.
